Rise Of The Original Vampires
by maraudergirl15
Summary: What if Stefan and Damon had a Sister named Belle Salvatore. And what if she had a past with Elijah. What if Elijah was Belle's old flame when Stefan and Klaus and Rebekah met up. And what is the Originals real plan. This is the story of Belle and Elija.
1. Chapter 1 In the Beginning

Rise of the Original Vampires

Chapter 1

Belle Salvatore was looking in the Mirror. She wore her royal blue dress and her lapis lazuli necklace that protects her from the sun. And her blonde curly hair fell on her shoulder. She sighed and looked at her hazel eyes. This was a sad day at first she was happy to be reunited with her brothers. You see she is a vampire but also a werewolf a hybrid. Her brothers where turned into vampires by their girlfriend and the most manipulated woman on earth Katherine why Belle was turned by Pearl a vampire and friend of Katherine. Pearl turned her because she was a friend of her daughter Anna. But Belle did not know that her brothers Damon and Stefan. For years she was searching for her brothers and finally found them 50 Years back where it had all started Mystic Falls. Belle sighed tonight was the night that they go meet with the original family. Belle said "Brother is you and your girlfriend done yet?"

Damon said from upstairs "Yes sis Elena you look beautiful don't worry."

Belle smiled at that. Elena was Damon's girlfriend. You see Elena is the doppelganger of Katherine which got the original Klaus's attention. And they had got into a fight with Klaus and teamed up with his brother Elijah but at the sacrifice he betrayed them for his brother. So they fought they where over but Klaus will not stop till Elena is dead. To create hybrid like himself, and Belle. Belle was bit by Klaus and didn't die but came back a werewolf-vampire. So Elijah got mad and helped them by waking up his family to rise up against Klaus. But that backfired which brings up for tonight at the Mikaelson family ball. Elena is going to try to get help from the mother Esther. Belle smiled as Elena came down the stairs with Damon from behind and Belle smiled at Elena and said "Elena you look perfect no one will take their eyes off you."

She blushed and said "You do too Belle don't you think Damon?"

Damon said "Sis you look amazing. Come on Stefan."

Stefan came down later. Damon and Stefan were both wearing tuxes black and white but Damon was mostly black. Belle said "Ready to go my brothers?"

Damon said "Ready as ever." And took Elena's hand and smiled at Belle. Belle was always close to Damon's. Stefan hesitated at the door.

Belle sighed she knew that he did not want to see Klaus. Belle said "Stefan if you don't want to go I understand but I have to ask are you on our side to the end of this?"

Stefan looked at his sister and gave a smile "You know that I will always be on your side to the end of time."

Belle smiled at this. Damon honked the horn and Belle rolled her eyes. But in the back of her mind she did not want to go either. Belle did not want to see Elijah either. Elijah and her used to date or like each other in the 1890 when she used to work as a show girl that was when she met Klaus and Elijah and Rebekah. She did not like this at all. But She had to help her family and if this is how she will. Damon yelled "Belle you in their?'

Belle smiled look at her dress and hair and said "Yes brother ready to go."

Damon said "OK."

Belle craled into the car in the back with Elena and smiled. Ready to face her fear.

* * *

**This is a new story and yes it is Elijah/OC I know you are waiting for me to update but this is something new for me to try. I thought what if the salvatores had a sister and what if she was in love with the original Elijah but this is going to be different then the series but still have the same plotline this is MarauderGirl15**


	2. Chapter 2 Time for the Ball

Chapter 2

Belle chatted with Elena as Damon drove down the road listing to rock music which Elena tried to get him to change but Damon did not listen to Elena. All Belle was thinking tonight was not to run into Elijah. Damon turned around taking his eyes off the road which scared Elena. Damon said "You have nothing to worry about Belle."

That made Belle smile a little bit. Then Belle noticed that Damon had turned down a dirt road almost in the woods of mystic falls. A mansion which was big and had lots of land. Belle had heard at the founder meetings that she and Damon would go too that someone had bought up a lot of land turns out that the original family had bought it up. The house was a big white glass mansion three stories at that. Damon said "They may be trying to kill us all but dam they have style but me I would have a black mansion and Elena you would live with me."

Elena blushed at that. Belle said "let's get this day over with."

Damon said "I hear you their sister."

Damon opened the door for Elena as Elena fixed her black and gold ball gown dress and she fixed her curly hair that Belle helped her with. Belle made her way to the door that a guy who was a original answered the door. He has dark curly hair, and dark gray eyes. He appears to be in his early twenties 21 or 22. He also appears to be the older then Rebekah but the youngest vampire out of the originals. He looks similar to Elijah in facial features, but younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height with a lean and slender build. He is very handsome. He was wearing a black and gray tux and tie. When we came up he smiled at me and looked at Elena and said "So you're the doppelganger my brother tells me about."

Elena only nodded before Damon grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her inside Damon followed. The original looked at me and smiled "Hello their beautiful my name is Kol Mikaelson."

Belle said polite as possible "My name is Belle Salvatore nice to meet you."

Kol sort of looked at her and smiled "Are you any chance the girl that Elijah met in Vegas in the 1890 when he was with Klaus and Rebekah and Stefan."

Belle gasped at that which made Kol smile more and said "You are well better go tell my brother that you are here nice to meet you Belle."

Before Belle could stop him he was gone. Belle shook it off this would not ruin her night. When she got in she saw that her brothers where in the corner with Elena and Caroline Elena's friend and Belles. Belle made her way over when she did Damon asked "Where have you been Belle?"

Belle sighed "Just having a chat with the Original Kol."

Damon said "Oh did he say anything?"

Belle would not tell her brothers anything about what went on with Elijah even though Stefan knew but he tries to block out his past as a ripper. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the stairs a Woman was up there. This must be the mother and of course in front of her was Klaus, and then Elijah, right in the back was Rebekah and Kol and then another guy that Belle did not recognize.

The woman smiled at the crowed and said "Welcome to our home. My name is Esther Mikaelson and this is my family. We wanted to have this ball to welcome us to Mystic Falls and for all of you to get to know us. So enjoy yourself."

Damon said "Yea but do they not know what she and her family can do."

Belle looked at Damon "Behave the rest of the originals have given us no reason to do anything to them only Klaus."

Damon sighed as the music stared smiled at Elena "Would you like to dance Elena."

Elena smiled and put her hand in Damon's and said "Yes I would Damon."Belle smiled but stopped as one of the originals came up the one she did not know he was a handsome Original who appears to be somewhere between his twenties or thirties, he has long but not that long in length hair longer than his brothers and usually slicked out of his face, much like Elijah's hair was during his time attempting to stop Klaus from becoming a hybrid. He was wearing dress shirts covered by gray dress coats, keeping an air of aristocracy about him though not to the extent of Elijah's dress style. He smiled at Belle and said "Hi there. You must be Belle my name is Finn Mikaelson."

Belle smiled "Nice to meet you Finn." OK this is just weird. Why was the Mikaelson family was being so nice to her.

Finn smiled at Belle "My brother Elijah would like to dance with you."

Belle smiled at him "Thank you Finn but would you tell your brother that I would not like to dance with him."

He smiled at me and nodded and went over to Damon and Elena and pointed out to Elena where his mother is and Damon clenched her arm. Elena nodded and made her way up with Damon not far behind. Someone sneaked up behind Belle rapped their arms behind Belle and whispered in her ear "Belle my dear. Good to see you again I have missed you so much."

* * *

**Thank you for you reviews and add to favorites. I will update as soon as possible but keep on reading I would like to know if you want me too add anything or change anything your help is always needed. And cheack out some of my other stories too like circle of daybreak reads nightworld series I will also update soon but please review and read. This is Maraudergirl15 sighning out. **


	3. Chapter 3 Stranger or Lost Love?

Chapter 3

Belle turned around and sure enough smiling into her hair was Elijah. He was still the same as the day she first met him of course she has seen him around Mystic Falls talking to Elena and her brothers but has never seen him this close. He still has his light but now short brown straight hair and his same light dark eyes and he smiled at her the same smile he gave her that day in Vegas. He wore a dark brown and gray dress suit tonight at the ball. Elijah had moved them to the dance floor without Belle noticing. "I have missed you so much Belle you have no idea."

Belle shook her head "Well I could have gone without seeing you again Elijah. You know why you betrayed us to Klaus."

Elijah sighed and twilled us around the ball room people not dancing stared at us in awe. Elijah said "Let's not talk about that. I am so glad you got my invitation here tonight I thought that was you I saw. Now we can be together again just like we were."

Belle shook her head looking around Damon and Elena where dancing around the room they were met to be thought Belle, and what shocked her was that Caroline was dancing with Klaus now she knew that Caroline was not with Klaus. Belle got out of thought and turned to Elijah "We were never together that is just a thought in your head."

Elijah sighed and said "That is a trait that I like in you my Belle you are stubborn and headstrong. I still remember the day we met. You even were going to go with us that day but those vampire hunters and my father got in the way causing us to separate. But fate has brought us back together."

**FLASHBACK**

Belle thought and knew about that day as if it was just yesterday.

Belle had just moved to Vegas finally getting away from Pearl and Anna she did not mind Anna but Pearl she can live without. Belle had gotten a job as a show girl and a waitress to when she did not do her job. She would have never predicted what would walk into the casino that night.

Belle was almost done with her job when she noticed a couple of vampires have walked in and what shocked her the most that with these vampires was her brother Stefan. Belle tried to ignore her Brother and the other 3 vampires but her brother noticed her and said "Sis! Are you just going to ignore your brother? Come on over!"

Well there was no turning back so Belle sighed and made her way over to the booth they were sitting in.

Belle sat buy a guy that she thought was the hottest guy in the place. Stefan introduced who she was sitting with as Elijah. Who Stefan was sitting by was Klaus and his sister and girlfriend Rebekah. What turned her off of them was that Stefan brought a human over and compelled him to let them drink from him. They would add their blood to their drinks. Rebekah would say "We could be sisters you would marry Elijah and I Stefan."

I shook that thought off although I was somewhat attracted and had feeling for him I did not like how they feed. Stefan called the camera man over and said "Take a picture of my brother and then of my family."

The camera man took a picture of him and Klaus then all of us. That thought made me mad Damon was our brother if her was even turned.

Stefan was dancing with Rebekah and Elijah pulled me to the dance floor. Then all hell broke loose as someone threw bombs in the window and police and a group of hunters came in the club causing people to scramble. I ran into the back Klaus grabbled Rebekah but she would not go yelling for Stefan I ran for it but Elijah called to me "Belle! Belle! Come back, Come with us. No brother, I need to find Belle. Belle!"

But it was too late I was already gone. But later on I was in the woods at midnight on a full moon and got bit buy a werewolf and became a werewolf-vampire hybrid.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Belle got out of her thought she was still dancing with Elijah and he was smiling and kept on saying "I love you Belle you will never leave me again."

Belle didn't even notice that the dance had ended or that someone had sneaked up behind her and threw her into a hug. "Belle I have messed you so much. My brother has been searching and has not been the same since."

Belle had turned around to see Rebekah. She has somewhat icy/natural blond hair, light, blue eyes and pale skin. She is very attractive and looks like she is in her late teens. She appears to be the youngest of the Originals. Rebekah smiled at Belle tonight she was wearing a green one strap dress and white high heels. Belle smiled at her "It is very nice to see you to Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled "Now you and Elijah can get back to where you where before."

Rebekah somehow was not mean or icy to her. But was to the rest of Belle's family. Or anyone else besides her brothers and her. I guess that was a good thing to her and attended to keep it that way they were sort of friends.

Rebekah and Elijah stopped talking to each other and looked up at the staircase and saw that their mother Esther was up there and nodded to them to come up. That was a good time to get away from Elijah but couldn't because Elijah grabbed her arm and made their way up the stairs. Klaus was up front and Elijah stood beside him which meant that Belle would be too. In the back Rebekah was joined by Finn and Kol. Esther held up a glass and Elijah gave Belle a glass. Esther said "I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight to the Mikaelson family ball and I would like to close tonight with a toast to a new life for my family and a toast for family."

She took a sip of her whine and Elijah clang his glass with mine and we took a sip. Belle ran off the stairs down to her family. Damon was the first to speak and said "Belle what was that all about what where you doing up their?"

Belle shook her head and said "I don't know can we not talk about it Elijah just took me up there. Elena what did Esther want."

Elena sighed and said "Esther just wanted to see me I ask for her help but she doesn't want her family gone she wants them to be a family again but wants to stop Klaus. But I wouldn't trust her she may be with Klaus."

Belle sighed "This puts our plans to a hold. Can we get out of here I am tired."

Damon took Elena's arm and said "I couldn't agree with you more sister."

Elena followed Damon out and Stefan after. Caroline gave Belle a hug and said "See you tomorrow."

Belle smiled at her. But before Belle could get to the door someone stopped her buy wrapping their arms around her. Stopping her and closed the door.

* * *

** well here is chapter 3 like I promised. Thank you for all the reviews and please if i'm doing anything wrong please let me know. And I will update everytime i get a chance too. I hope you are enjoying my story Maraudergirl15 out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped and Family reunion

Chapter 4

Belle turned her head to see that Finn had closed the door and Kol had his arms around her tight and inescapable. Belle said "Let me go Kol."

Kol shook his head and said "No can do Belle. You are not leaving us Elijah is finally happy and we attend to keep him that way beside where family now."

Kol pulled her into the living room and Elijah pulled her away from Kol and onto the couch. Elijah pulled her to sit into his lap and kissed the top of her head and said "So good to have you back I have been looking for you since that day and fate has brought us back together. You are never living my side again."

Then Klaus made his way into the room followed by Rebekah. Klaus stood by Kol and Rebekah sat on the floor by mine and Elijah feet. Rebekah sighed "What a night I swear some of those humans have no brains in their head. But I must say they have such good blood."

Kol smiled at that "I could not agree with you more sister. Once I had an idea to take over the humans but you know vampire hunters. But you know it could happen."

Belle gasped at that they were not thinking on doing that there was no way they could. Klaus looked at his brother and sister and nodded and then turned to me. "Belle, so good to see you. We have been looking for you. Elijah has never been the same, I hope that when the plans come into action that you're on our side," said Klaus.

I looked at Klaus thinking what in the world he was talking about but shook it off. Kol smiled in Klaus's direction and asked "So Klaus who was the blonde vampire beauty that you were dancing with?"

Klaus growled in Kol's direction letting his werewolf side show and said "Back of Kol she is mine and if you mess with her I swear I don't care that you're my brother."

Kol put up his hands showing that he surrenders "OK brother she is yours."

Klaus nodded and went up stairs Rebekah sighed and smiled at me and Elijah and followed Klaus. Finn and Kol went up next. That just left me and Elijah alone but he scooped me up into his arms and started to make his way up the stairs. Belle stared to wiggle and said "Elijah put me down. Where are we going?"

Elijah laughed and nuzzled his head into me neck and said "I'm showing you to my room where you will be staying."

Belle then started to try to bite Elijah and said "NO I am not going to share a room with you and I'm going home."

Elijah stopped at the very top of the stairs and moved us to the only door on that side of the mansion. Elijah opened the door and when we got in ran to the bed and laid us both down and brought me into his arms. Belle thought about trying to break free of his embrace but all thoughts slipped away as Belle relaxed in his arms. Elijah kissed Belle's head and whispered "Sleep my beautiful Belle. Dream of a new world, a life with us together."

Belle drifted into a dream. Belle's dreams where weird that night the first was a wedding Belle's wedding and to Elijah all the original family was there and nowhere in sight was Belle brothers but Caroline was there with Klaus. The next was Elijah and her with the Mikaelson family and they were in a palace and people below where bowing down to them then Belle thought they were ruler's kings and queens of the world some trusted werewolves and vampires where guards and high up. Esther was up front and in her dream she said "This is a start of a new age. An age where we rule the world humans in their place. The rise of the original vampire's kings and queens of the world."

Belle woke up the next morning gasping for breath what kind of dream was that and why was she thinking that she was with the originals she is with her brothers and Elena. When she heard Rebekah voice "Good morning Belle. Time to start the day. I picked out your cloths Esther wants to speak to you."

Belle turned around Rebekah was holing up a blue tank top and skinny jeans with a black leather jacket and a pair of sapphire diamond earrings and necklace to go with it and high heels. Belle went in the bathroom to change she heard Rebekah say "It's so good to have you hear Belle I missed my best friend now you can stay with us like you were going to."

Belle sighed here it comes "Rebekah I missed you too but I'm going home I can't stay here."

Rebekah came in looked at her and smiled "I knew this outfit would look good on you. Come on down mom wants to see you."

Rebekah didn't even hear what see had said. When they got down stairs Elijah came up behind and rushed her to the couch and pulled her down with him. Rebekah smiled and sat down at their feet. Kol sat in the single chair and Finn stood by their mother Esther. Esther had short blonde hair and blue eyes like Rebekah but did not have the icy effect like Rebekah gave you. She smiled at Belle and said "It is good to finally meet you Belle. My sons Elijah and Klaus have told me so much about you."

Belle smiled polite at her one thing that Belle was taught when she was human is to show respect to adults. "It is good to finally meet you Esther."

Esther smiled and said "Good then it is time to get down to business. What Klaus was doing was good but he has given up with the doppelganger and is know with us. Elijah has got his mate Belle and she is with us. Know Klaus have you got your mate Caroline."

Klaus smiled at his mom and said "I almost got her she is falling for me."

Esther smiled at her son and said "This is just the beginning. For years humans have been on top killing us vampires hunting us down with vampire's hunters the same with the werewolves. But now we need to take the stand we are the originals stronger than normal vampires and werewolves at that. I think it is time to take them all down they need to be ruled and I say that we should do it. This is a start of a new age the age of the original vampires. Know my family are you with me? Furthermore Belle are you on our side."

Belle just hung her mouth open at that. They were going to kill them all.

* * *

**Well here it is chapter 4 and finally the original vampire plan is reviled I know it is differnt then the vampire diaires originals plan but in my mind i think that this is a better plan. Tell me what you think of the story so far and about the plan. Please review. this is maraudergirl15 **


	5. Chapter 5 Origanls Plan,The grand escape

Chapter 5

Belle couldn't speak. So this was their new plan they want to take over the world and take away everybody's freedom and power. Since no one could stand up to an original vampire. Belle was not going to be on their side for sure she was going to stand by her brothers. Klaus was the one to break the silence "I am with you mother time to get back to the old time when people had a ruler."

Kol smiled and said "Yea put the human's lower species back into their place."

Rebekah who still was laying on the floor between Belle's legs smiled "And think about all the blood we can get." She flashed her sharp fangs in Belle's direction.

Finn only nodded he just wanted to be with his family and if that is where they were heading he would stick by their side. Belle shook her head Elijah kissed the top of her head "Think about it Belle no more hiding having to carry this secret. Use in control. You and me King and Queen."

Belle stood up "You all are crazy there is no way that you can take over the world humans need to be free. Vampire's and werewolves have lived in peace so long."

Rebekah stood up and said "Belle you don't know what you're talking about have you ever thought about taking over being in charge."

Belle shook her head no. Esther stood up and put his arm around her shoulder "Belle this is what humans crave to be ruled. They need order and what better people to take over then us vampires that can't die."

Belle looked her straight in the eye "OK I see your reason yes humans in the past have been ruled but know we need freedom. And why do you want me to rule with you?"

Elijah looked at his brother Klaus then too his mother and nodded as if to tell her his reason. Esther sighed and said "Because you are important to my son Elijah and a friend to Rebekah plus you bring out something in Klaus that I have not seen since he was human. You are a strong gifted vampire and you don't deserve to hide who you are. You deserve to be a queen and with us we can bring that out of you. Join us we do not want to have to be your enemy we want you on our side. Please join us."

Belle couldn't speak Elijah whispered in my ear "A new age awaits up."

Belle couldn't take it they were all in the center of the room that was my turn to go I ran out the door and Belle heard Elijah yell "Don't Let Her Get Away!"

Belle turned around and saw that Klaus was in the lead of the group behind him was Rebekah followed by Kol. Belle heard Rebekah yell "Belle come back! Don't go back to your family your only hearting yourself."

Klaus followed "We don't want to have to fight you join us the winning side. Your family only going to get hurt. Thank about the new world were your family."

They were only an minute away from me I jumped in the air and landed on all fours as a werewolf. Belle was a black wolf with white paws and the top of her ears was white. Half way through the woods she lost them and gave out a snort which if she was human right now and not a wolf would be a sigh. When she reached her home the Salvatore boarding house she saw her brother Damon in the back yard with Elena lying on her shoulder crying. Elena had grown very close to Belle since she got home to Mystic Falls. Belle gave out a whine which got Damon's head up and saw Belle in her wolf form and he came up to her in vampire speed and yelled "Belle!"

Damon pulled his arms around Belle she put her paws around him as she slipped back into human form she now had her arms around him. "Sis I thought we lost you when you did not come home with us we thought you were dead the originals killed you."

Belle sighed and smiled at her brother "Damon you know that I would not go down without taking someone with me but they did not harm me they wanted to talk to me."

Damon looked at her then Elena came over and threw her into a hug "We were so worried Damon was up all night. You are very important to him Belle you his sister."

Belle smiled "I will never leave Damon he is my favorite brother after all."

Damon pulled Belle into his arms "Let's get us inside you need to be checked out we don't know what those vampires did to you."

Damon stared to make his way to the boarding house "Brother they did not do anything to me," said Belle.

Damon didn't take that and when they got in Stefan was passing the room when he saw Belle he sighed "thank god you're OK."

Belle was now on the couch and Damon was checking her over. Belle sighed over protective brothers what you going to do. Damon sighed "Nothing is wrong with her. Those originals are so lucky they didn't do anything to her."

Stefan said "Just be happy that she is home and safe."

Damon glared at his brother "I will not they could have killed her or harmed her. They are not getting away with this."

Belle turned to Elena who was sitting on the couch with her watching her brothers bicker among themselves. Belle looked around out the window into the woods nothing was out their watching good time to tell them the plan "Damon, Stefan I have to tell you something."

Damon turned around "Not now Belle you need rest."

Belle shook her head "No right now. It has to deal with the originals plan."

Stefan looked at her like she was crazy "We already know their plan. They are going after Elena their trying to kill her so…."

Belle shook her head "No that was just the beginning of the plan. When they woke up Esther that was part 2 and the family the final part is that they plan on enslaving the human race and the vampire and werewolves."

Damon looked shocked at that "That sounds like something Klaus would do but not the rest of the family."

Belle stood up and walked around the room all eyes were on her "No the whole family is going along with the plan. Esther thinks that humans have been in charge to long and that this is the beginning of a new start for them."

Stefan said "They want to rule and kill the humans."

Belle shook her head no "They want to be kings and queens of the world and Vampire's and Werewolves who listen and stay loyal to them can be guards and be part of the royal court having luxury humans don't have."

Stefan looked at Damon. It was Elena who spoke "So like the times of the Egyptians and gods and stuff."

Belle nodded and smiled at Elena "That's right Elena you smart you know don't let anyone tell you you're not."

Damon punched the table "Great they are even more dangerous than they were before. Now they want to enslave the human race."

Belle looked at him "It's not as bad as it looks we got people on our side."

Stefan said "What can we do we can't fight them."

Damon sort of brightened up "Yes we can we got Alaric and Bonnie and her mom."

Belle smiled that was her brother "That is right we are not going down without a fight."

Belle watched as her brothers and Elena planned. But in the back of her mind she thought back to what the originals wanted and what Elijah had offered her. She had to stopped them or the whole world was in trouble but how was she going to do that when she still had feeling for Elijah and his family.

* * *

**This is maraudergirl15. Thank you for all the reviews well here it is chapter 5 and Belle is in a tough spot right now fight with her family side or go with the originals and be with Elijah what do you think she should choose to find out please review. thank you for reading rise of the original vampires.**


	6. Chapter 6 plans what to tell a friend

Chapter 6

Belle listened as her brothers talked about who they could get to help them defeat the originals plan. Belle was still thinking about Elijah and what he offered her to not have to be under them or a slave. Damon asked in Elena's direction "You think that your witchy friend to help us and her mother."

Elena looked kind of sad to get her friend involved in a war no dolt about it. But she knew that she had to stop these vampires from enslaving the human race and anybody else and looked at Damon "Yes I can call her up and get her to help us."

Elena got out her phone and called her friends up on the phone. Belle looked out the door she thought back to what Elijah said "We don't want to hurt you we want you on our side the winning side your friends are fighting a losing battle."

Belle thought they are going to kill us all. So why am I not with Elijah? Then Belle shook her head getting that thought out of her head. Belle heard Elena's end of the conversation "Yea thank you Bonnie we will be over in a minute."

Elena came back in the room and smiled and got into Damon's lap "She said yes and her mom will help to know all we need is to get Alaric help and Tyler too and maybe even Jeremy."

Damon rubbed his hands together and said "Excellent."

Stefan for once agreed with his brother plan. Belle tried to keep her mind off Elijah and nodded in agreement. Belle looked at everyone and said "So let's go down to Bonnie house why in the car Elena you can call your friends up."

Elena nodded "We can take my van."

Damon looked at Elena "No dear where taking my vehicle it can hold up all."

That caused Damon and Elena to argue as we made our way out but in the end we took Damon's vehicle. Why did Elena even try? On the way their Belle got lost in her thoughts of when Belle first met Elijah he seemed so caring and loving then she figured out that he was just like Klaus back then. Now he came back acting like nothing ever happened back then. Now Belle has to either stay with Elijah and his family or go with her Brothers. She remembered the fun she had when she first saw him and that night when she learned that he was still looking for her and the dance. What was she going to do thought Belle.

Belle was still in her thoughts that she did not even notice that Damon had stopped at Bonnie house until her Brother Damon who was driving honked the horn knocking Belle out of her thoughts with a scream. Belle saw her brothers laughing at her and she hissed showing her fangs and glared at them. Damon said between laughing "Good to see that you're back with us sis."

Belle just glared at him as she got out of the car. Elena got out and slapped Damon across the face. Stefan just went up to the door ignoring the whole thing at that. Belle looked at Bonnie house and saw that Bonnie was outside beside Caroline. Bonnie went up to hug Elena and nodded to her to go inside and glared at Stefan and Damon as they went in the same thing to me and left me out Caroline smiled and hugged me "I'm so happy that your OK Belle we thought that you where dead or even worse."

Belle sighed and said "It's OK Caroline nothing happened."

Caroline said "That is good let's go in."

Belle looked around and saw everyone was inside and in the back and thought it is now or never. Belle had to tell Caroline for her safety and everyone else. "Caroline can you go out to the woods with me I have to tell you something."

Caroline looked around and then said "Sure thing Belle but why can't we talk in front of the others."

Belle just nodded to the woods and started to walk and Caroline followed. When they got far back Belle stood by the trees "Caroline I have something to tell you about the originals about their plan. And what they wanted with me."

Caroline looked around "Yea OK but why can't you tell the others."

Belle said "This has to do with just us."

Belle walked around "That night when everyone left Kol and Finn blocked the door and I spent the night with Elijah. The next morning the Mother Esther wanted to talk to the whole family she said that what Klaus was doing with the hybrids was just the beginning. But what she wants is to put the world right with humans under control like they did with Egypt and the Romans. The originals want to control the human race be kings and queens of the world some vampires who are loyal along with the werewolves will be high up have luxury. They think humans crave to be controlled by someone."

Caroline looked like a deer in the headlights. "They did not tell you the full story did they," said Belle.

Caroline shook her head and said "What does this have to do with us."

Belle sighed and looked around making sure no one was spying on them. "They want us to join them be queens. Elijah and I had a history back in Vegas when Stefan was with Rebekah and Klaus and Elijah. Elijah and I sort of were together. So of course he wants us back together ruling over everyone else. Me with Elijah. And you of course with Klaus."

Caroline mouth was open and she shook her head "NO! No! I will not be with him not after what he did to Elena and then what he did with Tyler. I will not be on their side."

Belle shushed and put an arm around her. "Hey it's OK. But Caroline tell me something do you have feeling for Klaus."

Caroline looked like she had tears coming down her face. "Yes I do and I'm scared. Belle what if we go against are friends and family. Let's face it their going to be a war and people are going to get hurt."

Belle sighed. "They want to bring humans down to their feet want to be on top. And where going to either join them or be with our friends and family. Caroline right now I'm with my brothers right now and your with Elena and Tyler."

Caroline put an arm around Belle. "Thank you for telling me and don't worry I won't tell anyone anything you said. You're a good friend."

Belle smiled at her. She got up pulled Caroline to her and walked through the Forrest. "So let's go back before Bonnie does something to Damon that will make you mad or Elena," said Caroline.

* * *

**Thank You for all of the reviews they are really helping me. Please keep up the reviews and tell me what you think or what you want to happen and I will keep them on the mind. Elijah and the originals will come into the story pretty soon. Damon and stefan and the team will come back in the next chapter. Please keep up the reviews and I will write the next chapter. **

**Maraudergirl15**


	7. Chapter 7 villains lets do a head count

Chapter 7

As Belle walked hand in hand with Caroline Belle stopped as though she felt someone behind her. Caroline stopped to "What is it Belle?"

Belle looked around "Just paranoid I guess you know with what is going on these days. I fell as if I'm being watched."

Caroline looked as if she understood me. Belle walked again Caroline at her side "You're not alone there. I feel that way too since Klaus came to town."

Belle felt that way since she had come to town. Caroline was now standing Close to Belle maybe she had startled her a little bit. When belle was halfway to Bonnie house she felt someone in the woods. Belle whispered to Caroline "Go straight into the house don't look back."

Caroline whispered "No I'm staying with you Belle friends don't abandon friends."

Belle put a arm on her shoulder "Please Caroline leave I want you to be safe."

Caroline was about to say something when she heard "Belle my sweetheart there you are see Rebekah I told you she would be here."

Belle turned around and saw that Elijah was behind her standing by a tree with Klaus and Rebekah. Caroline looked at Belle who nodded and Caroline ran to the house. Belle was about when she felt arms wrap around her she tried to break the hold but could not. Elijah kissed the top of her head Belle said "Elijah let me go we already spoke about this where not together."

Elijah laughed and kissed her on the lips Belle could not help herself she kissed him back and did not pull back she thought only about Elijah not about what him and his family where planning not even about her brothers plan. But then reality slipped back and she pulled back. Elijah said "I thinking from that kiss what you said is not meaning what you said now come back with my family your one of us. You're on our side aren't you?"

Belle bit him on the arm Elijah gave a yell and Belle ran for her life all the way into Bonnie house and slammed the door. Damon was on the couch with Elena and he said "Sis where have you been Caroline came in here panting like she has been running for her life."

Belle shook her head "Elijah is here with his family. I tried to get rid of them but they would not leave."

Damon stood up and said "Well it is time to talk to the originals. Stefan be ready."

Belle looked at her brothers "NO! Don't Damon not now."

Damon looked at Belle and sighed "OK sis we won't fight them. Sis why don't you and Caroline go down in the basement they want something with you and they will not take you from us."

Belle nodded at her brother and took Caroline's hand. Caroline looked nervous. When Belle got down in the basement she cracked the door and herd Damon opened the door "What do you want Klaus you don't live here leave."

Klaus laughed and said "You don't either Salvatore. We came here for my brothers girlfriend and Caroline and we are not leaving here without them."

Stefan hissed fangs showing "Belle does not belong to you Elijah."

Elijah laughed "Then you don't know her life I do."

Damon said "We now of your plan and Mikaelson and where not letting you destroy the town."

Elijah said "You and your brother can't stop us."

Damon hissed and showed his fangs "We are not alone let's do a head count. Two angry the soldier who can't get hurt, my brother who is a ripper, A couple of pissed of witches who can wield power you can't imagine, My sister the hybrid, A pissed off boyfriend who is a uncontrolled hybrid, and A angry vampire werewolf hunter who can shoot a crossbow and never miss. And his trainee who is also a werewolf, and Elena who is a assassin because I trained her plus a vampire hunter."

Elijah got real close to Damon and hissed as Klaus said "We have an army."

Damon laughed and said "We've seen your army it is almost gone."

Elijah said "Not for long."

Damon got pissed of Belle knew his brother to well Caroline got closer. As Damon said "We have 2 hybrids and two more werewolves."

Belle knew who her brother was talking about. Tyler one night bit Jeremy and he turned into a werewolf and Alaric was a secret werewolf and now he was pissed off because Jenna was his mate.

Elijah said "we don't care. We disserve to be on top. We are higher up on the food chain. Humans crave to be controlled order. We are doing that for them."

Damon said "You're going to lose."

Klaus said "We show see."

Klaus left followed by Elijah but he said "I know they are in their and Belle if your listing I want you to know we are trying to help you. You deserve to be high up my queen."

Then he was gone Rebekah followed behind. Caroline sighed and followed Belle up.

Belle came up and said "So ready to teach everyone how to fight brother."

Damon smiled "Let the war begin.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I know this chapter was short the next one will be longer. I want your opinion on Jeremy and Alaric being a werewolf I thought in my head what if they were werwolves too. Please review and I will update. Thank you **

**Maraudergirl15**


	8. Chapter 8 assemble the team

Chapter 8

Belle didn't like the idea of her family getting involved in a war or fight Damon would do OK but Stefan he was all on his own. Belle was in the field behind Bonnie house learning how to us a bow-n-arrow that shot vervain filled arrow points. She was doing well but Elena said "You need to focus on the point and don't draw the string to close to your face block out anybody else. Now try again and keep your arm straight use these fingers to shoot."

Elena showed me the fingers to use straightened my arm and Belle drew back and she hit a bull's-eye. Belle smiled and said "Thank you Elena. But can I ask you a question are you sure you want to back out the fight."

Elena shook her head and smiled "As much as I don't want to get involved in a war. This is the right thing to do and I'm going to stand up for what is right and save my home and town."

One thing that Belle liked about Elena besides the fact she brings out the best in her brother Damon is that she will defend and fight for what is right. Just then Tyler and Jeremy and wolf form where fighting and running through the archery zone. Belle ran across the field with Elena. Belle yelled "Tyler watch where you're going this is practice for archery."

Tyler changed back and laughed "Sorry Belle didn't see you there. My werewolf took over it is very hard to still control and I was just training Jeremy here."

Elena went over to her brother and slapped the werewolf on the nose. Jeremy gave a howl as he changed back and said "Owe sis that heart. Be careful people don't call you an assassin for nothing. You've gotten stronger since Alaric has been training you."

Elena just glared at him and said "Come on Belle let's go see your brothers."

Elena gets in those moods when her brother ticks her off and need time to get rid of her anger. Belle followed after. Belle heard Jeremy yell "Nice going Tyler! Now my sister is mad at me. And probably try to murder me if she does not blow off her anger."

Tyler said "Well excuse me! We were just learning how to fight we are werewolves sometime we lose control."

Jeremy yelled "WELL WHAT IF I BIT MY SISTER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH! WELL YOU MIGHT BUT I DON'T WANT TO GIVE THIS CURSE TO MY SISTER!"

Tyler said "You got control! I don't you want to know what I tried to do when I first was a werewolf I tried to kill myself!"

As Belle went further into the woods she lost their conversation. Belle said to Elena "They didn't mean it Elena they were just having fun."

They made their way up to the house and saw that Bonnie was practicing defense spells. Her mom was telling her ways to do them better "You have to mean it when you caste it or it will not work right. Watch me."

She demonstrated a spell in a foreign language that Belle did not know. Belle did know a lot of different languages in her years as a vampire. Bonnie said "Well will this spells work on an original."

Her mother said "Yes you just need to learn to mean the spells. Remember vampires are not people."

That was one of the reason Belle did not like Bonnie that much she thought vampires where below them. That made Belle thinks of Elijah's offer but shook it off as Belle moved on when Elena stopped to talk to Bonnie and searched for her brothers.

When belle got into the house Belle saw that the furniture was all over the place. Chairs turned upside down with the couches turned over. Damon and Stefan were fighting each other Belle heard "Come on little brother you have to do better than that. You think the originals are going to not give you a hard fight."

"I'm giving it my all we all can't be a soldier that can't get hurt," said Stefan.

"Well you need to get into your ripper nature or you're going to get killed in a minute so fight better." Said Damon.

That was when I heard a window break. I ran upstairs passed Caroline who was throwing a few punches at the wall. Belle thought Bonnie is not going to be happy. When Belle got upstairs she saw Stefan was pinning Damon down. But Damon quickly threw him off. Belle said "What are you doing?"

Damon smiled at his sister "Just showing Stefan a few of my moves he need to learn to fight better or he is not going to stand it."

Belle said "Well not for long we need to find a place where we can train properly and not destroy things in the process. People will start to notice us if the house crumbles."

Damon stood up "Your right and I think I know the place. Sis call everyone in."

Belle nodded. She passed Caroline who followed behind. Belle made her way out and yelled " EVERYONE GET INSIDE! THERE IS A MEETING!"

Bonnie glared at her "You don't need to yell. Mom come on in."

Elena smiled and followed. Jeremy and Tyler followed with Alaric. We all gathered around a round table. Damon and me up front with Elena by Damon. Stefan was in the very back with Bonnie. Caroline was next to me on the side with Jeremy and Tyler. Bonnie mom was standing.

Damon said "My sister Belle has brought to my attention that we should find a bigger place to train in. I have a perfect place a building that is secluded a woods in the back. It's down town no one would think of finding us their."

Bonnie glared "who put you in charge."

That did it. Belle stood up and got real close to Bonnie "I think that you should shut your mouth. Damon is training us to fight and got this team together. You have not done anything. There is no better person/vampire to lead us."

That shut Bonnie right up and Belle said "So what do you think want to get better training without people bothering to see us."

Elena and Caroline said "I think that is the best option. People don't need to find out what is going down the council and people trust the Michelson family too much."

No one spoke up and nodded and said "So brother why don't we make our way down town and sit up the head courtiers and fighting area."

* * *

**Thank you for all of your review. Please review. So how do you think Rise of the Original Vampires story is going so far. review**

**Maraudergirl15**


	9. Chapter 9 who to trust bonnie or Belle

Chapter 9

Belle was confused and shocked what has happened in the couple of days. And the changes have changed everyone around her. The most was Elena she had actually become an assassin. But with all the changes the group where still at each other's throats. Belle tried to keep the group calm but it still seemed not to work. Belle was on the street of the new location a big white building made of glass but it was dark tented so people did not see what was going on and the streets where completely deserted so that no one was around to see what was going on and a big Forrest in the background. Belle still had the feeling in the back of her mind that she was being watched but shook it off. What was she suppose to be scared of except the originals but she has not seen them in days. Belle said to herself "Keep your chin up in the darkest times and life will go on. Don't look down."

That was a saying her mom would say to her and Damon when she was alive. How she missed her mom. Belle went up to the gate and typed in the code and the gate opened. She moved at vampire speed to the door. When she got in she felt an arrow coming towed her and she ducked and caught it in the air. Belle turned around and saw Alaric. Belle smiled at him "Got to try harder. I'm very hard to get caught off guard."

Alaric smiled at her. Belle has been there with him since Jenna had died and tried to calm his inner wolf that was in morn because of his mate. Belle kept him calm during the full moons. Werewolves in packs usually calm the other wolves in most cases. "I'll get you soon Belle."

Belle slapped him on the back and moved on Elena was teaching Caroline practice moves in the living room. Elena looked up and smiled but ducked Caroline's attack. Caroline flipped her on the back when she tried to hit back. "Good job Caroline. Now try to do it like she is a vampire but not to Elena. You know what do it to Stefan."

Caroline smiled and was off. "You really had to tell her that," Said Elena.

"Oh he needs more practice anyway." Said Belle

Elena tried to push Belle to the ground but Belle tied her arm behind not enough to break the arm. Belle pushed her face into the ground and got on top but Elena pushed her on the wall and pulled out a silver dagger and a stake. Belle got up and said "Congratulation you staked a vampire. Elena you are ready."

"Thanks Belle all that practice from you and Damon, and Alaric helped."

Belle said "why don't you take a brake and cool off."

Elena went to the kitchen. Belle made her way to the gym/training room. Short of looked like a giant dome. That had training equipment. Plus an obstacle course to learn to fight and get through tough situation. Plus a track to pick up speed. Belle went in and saw two werewolves fighting on the coarse trying not to destroy it. Jeremy was trying to pin Tyler down but got slammed to the floor. But when Tyler saw Belle that was when Jeremy got the upper hand and bit his legs and got on top to show that he was strong too. That was when Tyler changed back and flew himself at Jeremy. Tyler said "Even in human form I can throw myself at you."

Jeremy said "You just caught me off guard."

Belle interrupted them "You never think it is over till that person is dead or gives up because they are broken. Never turn your bake to the enemy. And never go for the weaker link they will suspect that in that case it is Finn so don't go for him."

Tyler smiled and helped Jeremy up "Thank you Belle that really helps."

Belle said "I know a lot about fighting my brother told me this when I was human. When he went off to war. That is why he is the leader."

Tyler said "Well you should be second in command. I'll ask Damon to recommend it."

All seemed to be going good but deep down Belle knew how long they will stay getting along. Tyler and Jeremy left the room. Once again her brothers where fighting "Damon give up Stefan is never going to give into a fight will just have to keep an eye on him."

Damon threw Stefan down "Belle I'm going to train him if it kills me. If he dies it is going to be by my hand. Brother, Where done for the day."

Damon patted his sister on the back and left. Belle rolled her eyes we got a lot of work to work on if where going to become a team. Belle said to Damon "I'm going to make dinner go get everyone. We may be going to war. But we still can eat."

Damon smiled and rushed down stairs she heard screams that sounded like Bonnie. Damon laughed "Witchy you scare to easy. You can't hurt me. OWWW!"

That caused Belle to run down stairs. What Belle saw caused her to growl. Damon was down on the ground holding his head. Why Bonnie was smiling.

Belle jumped in the air and changed into a werewolf and held Bonnie down. Damon got up and Elena was by his side holding him as Damon kept on telling her that he was OK. Bonnie said "Get off me mutt."

Belle just growls. Elena trying to get peace said "Belle stop. She did not mean it she is part of the team."

Belle turned around and saw she had an audience. Caroline was by Tyler. Jeremy is beside Damon and Elena. Stefan was by himself and Alaric was standing by Damon too. Belle growled one last time changed back but threw Bonnie against the wall and should her fangs and said "Do not ever do that again to my brother or I will kill you. We are not the enemy here. We all need to act like a team or we will all fall beneath the originals. So get your act together."

With that she let Bonnie go and walked to the kitchen she said "Food is ready."

But before they all followed Belle Bonnie said "I know what side I'm on. But Belle do you know what side your one?"

That caused Jeremy and Tyler to growl. Damon gave a hiss at Bonnie and her mother that was now standing beside her daughter. Belle said "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm on this team."

Bonnie smiled "Good you better. But think about that all the time you may join the originals like you keep on thinking about."

Damon and Alaric where now growling at her more. Elena who walked over to her fried Bonnie said "Bonnie stop this. Belle is on our team all of us are. Now let's go eat."

Bonnie smiled at Elena "You can think that but on the final battle. You may be against her or even Caroline."

With that Bonnie walked in the dinner room. Belle turned to the others and said "She just taking in all that has happened ignore what she says. I'm on your side the originals have to go."

Her brothers patted her on the back and went in the room. Alaric and Jeremy and Tyler smiled and said "We believe you."

Caroline stayed behind with Belle. As Belle looked out the window and thought is she with them all or going to give in to the originals and be with Elijah in the new world.

* * *

**Well I know it has been awhile but here it is chapter 9. Review this chapter so I can know how I'm doing and what I can add to make it better. So Belle is facing alot of challages in her life. What is she going to do join the originals or stick with her family. Find out more as Rise of the Orignal Vampires goes on. Review**

**Maraudergirl15**


	10. Chapter 10 Why can't we get along

Chapter 10

The dining room was quiet than ever. Bonnie kept on glaring in Belle direction and Belle was doing the same thing. When Bonnie turned away she started to talk to Elena but Elena ignored her and whispered "I don't feel like talking. You where hearting my boyfriend and you where being a bastard to my friend Belle. So turn away and you better hope that I calm down later. You may be my fried but you attacked Belle and she is like a sister to me you better stay out of my way."

With that Bonnie turned away Damon was glaring at Stefan which was normal but with the world in the need of saving and protection right now they need to start to get along. Tyler was starting a chat with Jeremy but turned ugly when he said something which caused them to start to fight on the floor. Caroline yelled "Tyler stop!"

Tyler got off Jeremy. And said "Sorry Caroline... Sorry Jeremy."

Jeremy was about to turn away when Elena said "Jeremy!"

Jeremy sighed and turned away "Sorry Tyler won't happen again."

What Belle guessed the fight was about were the girlfriends. Jeremy is currently in love and dating Bonnie and with what situation that was happing Tyler had to talk about it with Jeremy. Knowing how Jeremy was he had to say something about Caroline. Alaric was sitting next to Belle "Where never going to win if they don't get along."

Belle looked at him his eyes had fire in them and also sad. The fire was with getting revenge on the originals and the sadness was that he was not there with his mate Jenna. He wished he had defended her and was with her that day. Belle left the dining room at that but Bonnie mother glared at her as she left and she sat at the window sit trying to be anywhere but here right now. She was so focused in trying to stay in her mind that she didn't even notice the hand on her shoulder till it started to move she stiffened and opened her eyes. Her brother Damon was sitting next to her "You OK their Belle?"

Belle shook her head and sighed "No Damon these in never going to work. Tyler and Jeremy are always fighting with each over. Every time one says something that they do not like they fight. You and Stefan cannot get along. Elena is mad at Bonnie I'm mad at Bonnie. What are we going to do Damon?"

Damon shook his head "I don't know sis. But we will get them to get along and work together as a team."

At that moment Elena walked in the room and sat on Damon's lap and Elena said "I can convince my brother to work with Tyler and get Alaric to help them with their anger and I will try to get through Bonnie head that we are not the enemy."

Belle stood up and looked at them "This is not a team this is a time bomb ready to go off and destroy everyone and ourselves in its path."

With that Belle ran up to her room. When she got there she shut the door and her room was at the top of the floor. So Belle got a good view of the forest and the town beyond. Belle heard the voices downstairs Elena was yelling at Bonnie "You need to get your act together I know that you hate vampires but Belle is not one of the bad vampires for one if she drinks blood it is of the bad people in the world. Belle protects us all of us. You just can't let the past go! We are at war here the originals are ready to end all of humanity!"

Stefan and Damon where talking "Sis wants this team to work brother can't we work together Damon?"

Damon growled "We are trying for once I still want you dead but not by an original."

Alaric was talking to Jeremy and Tyler "I will help you with your anger problems but you two need to reach a common ground. Form a pack a brotherhood."

Jeremy said "We will try but don't mention my girlfriend to me again."

Well thought Belle at least Jeremy and Tyler are trying to get along that is a start. With that Belle wanted to go for a run and she opened the window and jumped down to the ground below. With a sigh she counted down in her head as if she was racing someone and ran through the forest. She loved the fell of the wind in her face her hair whipping behind her. She liked the smell and sound of the animals and fresh air. When she stopped at the very edge of the forest she smiled. When she was human and younger she used to race her brother Damon and see who was the fastest. That sometimes would turn into a playful fight between siblings. Belle was so lost in the memory that she did not feel someone come into the forest. But she did feel a vampire behind her. When she heard that all familiar voice that would say sweet things in my ear at that bar. "So Belle my sweet did you think about my offer?"

* * *

**So here it is chapter 10 Sorry if it took so long but i've been on vacation at Disney world for a week and just got back and had to think a while of where i'm going in the story. So how do you like the story so far please review and I will update the story soon. **

**Maraudergirl15**


	11. Chapter 11 choose your side, kidnapped

Chapter 11

Belle turned around and saw Elijah leaning against a tree smiling at her. Belle was about to raise her voice to alert everyone. But Elijah raced over and slammed her into a tree. He smiled at her and said "Shush we don't want anyone to find out about are secret meeting place in the woods."

Belle wiggled out of his grasp and said "Yes Elijah I think I do want to warn everyone about what is going on not going to change anything."

Elijah smirked and kissed the side of her neck "But will they understand what you're doing with me talking and associating with the enemy."

Belle pushed him away and bared her fangs and growling at him her werewolf side was coming out "Yes they will my brother and his girlfriend will understand me. Understand that you're pushing me to do these things."

Elijah said "You don't have to fight me come over to our side where my family understands you and be with me. I don't want my queen to get herself hurt."

Belle fangs dropped and Elijah smiled and grabbed her hand and stared to drag her through the forest that snapped Belle out of it and hissed again "Let me go Elijah! You have no right to say these things. What we did was in the past! Where are not together!"

Elijah said "Where still together and what your doing is fighting for the wrong side. Do you think your brothers and that team is going to win over us not even those silver daggers will help you anymore."

Belle hissed and twisted his arm over his head and said "Yes they will and with a vampire-werewolf hunter and his apprentice we will win plus 3 werewolves you're not going to win."

Then somewhere out of the forest came the Original family all except the mother who was probably plotting out the new world. Klaus stood up front, Rebekah next to him, Finn and Kol in the back. Klaus said "So Belle are you going to join our side or stay and crumble with the rest."

Belle shook her head no "I and my friend Caroline are staying with our family and friends."

Klaus tilted his head to the side and said "I think you will seems like your team can't even get along and half of them are with Bonnie on where your loyalty lies."

Belle hissed and said "they are not questioning where my loyalty lies."

Rebekah said "You know that we would never question you we could be a family. I know that you still want to help your brother and sister-n-law so do them a favor get them out of town. When we rule the world we will leave them alone."

Belle thought a moment about that but then shook that thought out of his head. What was wrong with her why was she thinking about their offer. Kol smiled "Elijah I think she is conceding our offer. So Belle ready to go home with us and join us in are start of a new world."

Rebekah said "Yea this is going to be so much fun. And Caroline will be on our side too."

Belle backed away and was about to run as fast as she could go but Klaus saw what she was about to do and said "Elijah she's going to run."

Elijah pulled both his arms around Belle and trapped her "Oh no you don't my darling you're coming with us."

Belle wiggled around and said "You're not going to win this you are outnumbered."

Klaus smiled "Well love we still have a hybrid army waiting for my command. So Belle we have are sided even."

Elijah smiled and said "Ready to go Belle."

Belle said "No! You are not taking me with you."

Belle kicked him and stared to run but Kol and Klaus knocked her down "You still have fight in you let that fire be on our side," Said Klaus

And suddenly the world went dark around her as she heard Damon said "Sis! Alaric get the others they took Belle! Hold on sis where coming to get you back!"

* * *

**So here it is Chapter 11 of Rise of the Original Vampires. How do you think the story is going so far tell me in reviews I need to know if you like where the story is going in the right direction. Review and I will update soon**

**Maraudergirl15**


	12. Chapter 12 When all hell breaks loose

Chapter 12

Damon P.O.V.

Damon heard his sister outside screaming and stopped what he was doing to his brother he threw Stefan across the room. He ran outside and saw that Elijah had Belle in his arms and when Damon got their fangs where out and ready to attack no one was taking his sister away. But Elijah saw me and smirked and signaled to his brother and sister to move and as fast as lighting they were gone. Damon yelled "I will get you back Belle! Alaric we have a problem!"

Damon saw Alaric and Alaric nodded and called the others into the living room and yelled "Team meeting that means everyone that included you Bonnie!"

Bonnie was mad and when she heard someone yell she decided to sit that person on fire. Alaric yelled and Elena said "Bonnie that is not a way to get your anger out! We are not getting anywhere if where at each other's throats!"

Bonnie nodded at Elena and sat by her mother. Jeremy and Tyler sat down by Elena and of course Elena had Damon right beside her. Stefan sat by himself and Caroline sat at Elena's feet. Elena asked "Alaric why are we hear?"

Alaric nodded at Damon to speak "We are here because we have an issue. I heard a scream outside and saw that the originals have taken Belle prisoner."

That caused a uproar of everyone in the room but Bonnie did not seem to be effected by that but Bonnie never did like vampires and did not like her friend Elena dating one at that. Alaric said "Maybe we should take action!"

Tyler said "I'm ready to go they mess and take one of our own lets that one of theirs!"

Elena said "We should be caution with our plan they probably we suspect us take time and plan."

Damon looked at Elena and smiled "That is why I love you you're always thinking and Elena is right we want Belle back but we need a plan."

Stefan got up and said "We should get back by getting rid of some of Klaus mindless slaved of werewolves."

Damon bared his fangs and pushed him into a wall and hissed "Once again you are wrong and stupid my dear brother that was one of the things that got us in trouble in the first place. We are not making it again we need to think this through."

Stefan nodded and backed off still staring at Elena. Bonnie said "Well why do we need to save Belle we still have a team. She probably is on their team anyway."

Jeremy and Tyler glared at Bonnie and said "Why say such at thing! Belle is on our side you need to shut up."

Damon said "Witchy I have had enough of you accusing my sister of such things!"

Bonnie glared at him and Damon said "I am not scared of you! What can you do to me?"

Bonnie said "All I am saying is that she has been with Elijah before and is friends with the sister. She may be on their side and she has been talking to them. What do we know now about what Belle does in her time?"

Elena had to hold Damon back and Stefan was holding in all his anger at that moment but Caroline had it and yelled at Bonnie "YEA BUT WHAT DO YOU KNOW DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD! WHERE AT WAR AND BELLE WAS RIGHT! WHAT KIND OF TEAM ARE WE! I GUSS YOU WANT THE WORLD TO END! WELL GOOD FOR YOU BELLE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU! BUT TRIED TO BE NICE AND NOT JUDGE YOU! BUT WHAT DO YOU DO! BONNIE! I FOR ONCE AM AN ASAMED TO CALL YOU MY FRIEND!"

With that Caroline stormed out and Bonnie looked sad and looked around and Bonnie sighed and said "You're right I have no right to say those things. I know Belle has just been trying to help. I have been blinded by my anger at vampires and have forgotten that not all of them are the same."

Elena got out from Damon and hugged her friend and said "I know Bonnie but Belle is my friend too and everyone here is happy that Belle is trying to get all of us into a team and Damon is here to help too."

Bonnie kind of smiled at her friend but then got the part of Damon and glared and Elena sighed and said "Bonnie with Belle gone we need Damon to train the rest of us right now so go with it. Damon is my boyfriend and I love him and trust him and the rest of us do too."

Bonnie nodded and sat down And Elena said "So Damon what do you have to plan to get your sister back and we need to find Caroline before she does something that she will regret."

Damon sighed and said "First we need to finish are training and then we need to scout town maybe one of the originals are out and about. We can trap one of them. Or look for signs of anything wrong in town. We strike them down and get our life and town back."

Everyone got up and said "Yea" "Freedom to the town" "Get our friend back" "Revenge"

Elena smiled at Damon and kissed him "You're a great leader Damon."

Damon kissed Elena's neck "One of my many qualities my dear."

Elena blushed at that. Elena sat on the couch with Damon and looked out the window and waited for Caroline to come back. But what they did not know was Caroline was out thinking of her own plan and was going looking for Klaus.

Caroline sighed and Yelled "Klaus I need to talk to you!"

Caroline sighed and thought after she yelled that what did she get herself into.

* * *

**finally here it is Chapter 12 what is your opinion on chapter 12 tell me if i'm going in the right direction. and if you love rise of the orignal vampires cheak out one of my other stories Rise Of Moonlight it is not a vampire diaries stories but it is something new i'm trying. Hope you like where Rise of the Original Vampires is going. Review!**

**Maraudergirl15**


	13. Chapter 13 know where your loyalty lies

Chapter 13

Caroline P.O.V.

Caroline got to an open clearing in the forest far away from anyone Else and Yelled "Klaus I know that you are out their come on out I need to speak to you!"

There was a rush of wind and when Caroline turned around there was Klaus leaning against the tree giving a creepy smile that made Caroline shudder. "Hello my love," said Klaus

Caroline bared her fangs and hissed "I am not your love Klaus."

Klaus said "Not yet but you will."

Caroline glared at him and said "This is not what I came to talk to you about I want to know is where is my friend Belle."

Klaus backed Caroline into a corner of the dark forest and said "Your friend is with my brother Elijah catching up and chatting why don't you come with me and we can all talk as one big happy family."

Caroline didn't back down and said "In your dreams. You still think that me and Belle will join you but we won't and as for us being part of your family. Where not now give back Belle."

Klaus where Caroline was going on with her speech wrapped arms around her waist and kissed her down the neck which caused her to gasp and try to get free but it was too late for her Caroline was not strong enough so she was stuck. "But why did you come out here you must agree with me and my family people don't need freedom look what happening with your team they can't get along."

Caroline had to agree that although they had a lot of training and fighting and could defeat them they were not getting along at all. All Caroline wanted was life to be free and back to normal and her friends were in danger too Elena was in danger and so was her boyfriend Damon although he could defend himself but if Damon died then Elena could not go on. Bonnie was starting all the fights maybe without her we could get along but we need a witch help.

Why Caroline was deep in thought Klaus had wrapped both arms around her and was moving her along in the forest far away from their hideout which was not that much of a hide out. Klaus was kissing her all over trying to get his scent over that Hybrid Tyler. Caroline got out of thoughts when he gave her a kiss that knocked the breath and everything out of her and when she opened her eyes she noticed that they were moving to a car driven by Rebekah. "You got her brother good the odds are in are favor after all."

That caused Caroline to pull away and said "I AM NEVER GOING TO BETRAY MY FRIENDS SO GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! YOU'RE ALL MAD IF YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO TAKE OVER THIS TOWN OR THE WHOLE WORLD! KLAUS LET ME GO!"

Klaus had pulled her into the car "Love where trying to give you a better life. Do you like that your being watched 24/7 by everyone because of what you are. Do you like that you drink animal blood when you crave more. That you lost that witch that was one of your friends. The thing that kept you going was Elena and Belle. But think you don't have to hide don't have to go by ruled sit by your witch friend or the useless one the younger Salvatore. Think Caroline you and Belle will get a better life."

Caroline thought she did want to be free of rules her own mother was ashamed that she was called a vampire. Bonnie her friend for so long can't even look at us. Belle and Elena stood by her even Damon. She was watched because she still had hunger and the thought of being high up in the world and not having to stay an animal drinker get over that hunger almost made her turn over. "Just think we may have Elena a better life better than most of the humans."

Caroline turned to Klaus "Let me think about this."

Klaus smiled at her but when she tried to get out Klaus shut the door "You can think about this but your coming with us. And think about it we may even free Damon."

Caroline shook her head no but all those thoughts slipped away as Klaus kissed her deep that all she could say was yes and Klaus nodded to Rebekah to drive away and Rebekah said "whatever you say dear brother of mine but you must really love this girl to be doing this."

"She is on our side almost I take what I can get she will come along and are plans are coming into action," Said Klaus.

Caroline eyes where fluttering closed it was pitch black outside after all and Klaus smiled at her and said "Goodnight Caroline we will be home soon."

Caroline tried to say no but klaus put a arm around her and layed her aross his lap this was a side of him that only Caroline and the family seemed to see. With that Caroline closed her eyes and all thoughts drifted away the only thing that stuck with her was what is she going to tell everyone that she was with the originals maybe. Was she or was she not.

* * *

**so here it is chapter 13 review and tell me what you think of the story so far. seems like Caroline has a big choice to make she may go with the originals tell me what you think yes or no and what will be Belle's choice please review and tell me what you think.**

**Maraudergirl15 :) **


	14. Chapter 14 What going on,what to do?

Chapter 14

Belle woke up and gasped looking around to see where she was. Belle noticed that she was in an unknown room. Belle then noticed that her clothes that she had on for her training reason was changed too she was now in a green tank top and an white skirt that went all the went all the way down and white high hills when she looked in the mirror she saw a green necklace diamond and earrings. What has happened to her and where was she was the first thing on her mind.

Belle looked around and to the door she went to the door but it would not open luckily Damon taught her how to unlock door without a key it was a skill that she kept close to her that her brother taught her and when she went to the door it was so easy to unlock... well picklock anyway. She crept to the door and went to the living room and saw that everyone was down stairs.

And what surprised her was that her friend... well one of them anyway Caroline was there and was setting close to Klaus. A day ago Caroline was yelling and trying attacking them. Rebekah was sitting close to her too laughing and joking with her. Belle only saw that with her and Rebekah's family and now Caroline.

Belle was baffled has she stepped into an alternate universe where everything was upside down. Kol and Finn where arm reselling and joking around that made Belle laugh. When she first met Klaus and Elijah they told her about when they where human and Finn and Kol would do that and Klaus used to break all the rules along with Rebekah. She was so in love with Elijah and his family but now Belle was confused with whom she believed and what side she was on. She could not turn her back on her family and everything that she stood for.

That was when Elijah turned around and noticed her before Belle could turn around she heard "Ah, Belle good to see that you're up come down and join us."

Belle sighed there was no turning back. So with all her pride she had left she made her way down stairs. Elijah nodded to the couch where he was sitting on Belle sat down as far away from him as possible. But Elijah was not having that and pulled her to him and laid her down on his lap. "Did you sleep well my darling?"

Belle said in a hiss "As best as I could but really I had no choice with you knocking me out and that."

Caroline turned around and ran up to Belle and hugged her to death... well for a vampire anyway. "Oh Belle how are you I got worried and went out looking for you. Klaus took me here to see you. I'm glad to see that you're OK," said Caroline.

Belle looked at her friend confused "Caroline I didn't choose to be here they freaking kidnapped me. Why are you acting nice to them?"

Rebekah said "Belle Caroline is here to see you and Klaus she may join us like you are where all family here this is how family acts with each other they care for one another."

Belle looked at Caroline and said "Is this true, But what about Tyler and Elena and Damon. There you boyfriend. And you're Friends."

Caroline looked at Belle and smiled said but snuggled into Klaus "Their right you know about the humans being the way they are they don't even get to know you they just hunt us down and kill us for no reason they could be your family or friends and turn on you. We should be on top we are superiors to the humans and look at Bonnie she turned on us... we me when I was turned what does that say. And Klaus promised to let Damon and Elena live and a better life then the rest. Klaus and his family aren't that bad their just like us."

Belle looked at her friend as if she was brain washed but she looked in her eyes and saw the truth. "So you're on their side now."

Caroline said "Yes and I don't want them to hurt Klaus and Rebekah. Besides they promised not to hurt your brother and Elena. Besides remember what the humans did to you when you where human and one of them was your father."

Belle looked taken back she knew what Caroline spoke of. When she was human her family was low on money her Father was not helping. Her brother Damon and Belle had to get money to survive but not in the way that happened. So Damon was sent away to the army by their own Father to get more money. Belle was starving the food they had didn't help feed her. Belle's father would eat it all and give the rest to Stefan. To eat Belle had to become a thief and she was good at it. Belle knew how to fight Damon taught her and she was a runner and her looks helped to. she even stole jewelry and whatever she could get her hands on but one day she got caught and they bet her to the ground she almost didn't escape when her brother Damon got home he was furious at the town and their father but then Katherine came to town and we she didn't want to remember the rest. Belle got out of her thought and turned to Caroline. Caroline and Elena were the only ones that knew that story. "Yes I know that but things are different now you know that and don't tell them that story I trust you not too."

Caroline smiled sad at her but said "Not that different Belle."

"Your right Caroline but we can't help what the world had come too." Said Belle

Elijah was rubbing Belle to sooth her and the family was smiling at her in a loving way. Belle never got that except from Damon and her mother. Belle thought this was a real family. "Where's Esther?"

Klaus spoke up and said "She is busy doing something at the moment she will be back."

Belle nodded and Kol walked over and kissed her head which made Elijah growl at him but Kol said "Relax Elijah I'm just doing what I usually do to Rebekah Belle is my sister too."

Elijah nodded. Finn spoke for the first time and said "Belle you need to understand that where just doing what others vampires and werewolves have thought about doing for years. And Belle Elijah loves you he has never loved anyone as much as he does you. He will treat you like a queen and never look at another woman if you tell him too. We love you too and Elijah does too. You're one of us."

Belle looked at everyone in the room and smiled at them but just to thank them for what they said and them she looked at Elijah and said "Is that true Elijah?"

Elijah smiled at her. Every time he did that she feels like she just died and went to heaven. "Yes love I do I have loved no one else in the world but you. You're my mate and I will love you tell the day I die. I will marry you if I have too."

With that Belle had no idea what to do but Elijah did he leaned in and pushed her down on the couch and kissed her.

* * *

**Well here it is Chapter 14 of Rise Of the Original Vampires. Sorry for waiting that long to publish the next chapter but I had alot of things to do. Review so I can know what to do next. I want to know your thought on Belle what should she do their is a poll on my profile answer the question before my next update. Please review and answer my poll. **

**Maruadergirl15**


	15. Chapter 15 Is this love,what about ghost

Chapter 15

Belle couldn't speak. All Belles could think about was Elijah kissing her and her feeling like she was in heaven. When Elijah pulled away she felt the need to go back in for more but Belle would never say that out load. Elijah smiled "Will you stay with me forever I really do want you to be with me?"

Belle had to think about what to say she has never been in a situation like this before. What to do? Caroline who was snuggling even closer to Klaus said "Belle it wouldn't be that bad. We do deserve better in each other life. Klaus and the family have agreed to not miss with Elena or Damon. Elijah and Klaus know how important they are in your life."

Rebekah said "Yea Belle we just want the respect that we deserve. And all the free blood we can get our hands on. Humans have ruined the earth. Look at the world we live in people are killing each other, breaking out of prison, look at what the president has done...nothing that's what. Family is turning against their own family. Now in are time family would never do that. That is why we need a ruler one that takes the time to make decision. A ruler that will turn the countries back to their former glory. Don't you want that Belle?"

Belle had to agree with that Klaus said "Belle your thinking about it. I know that you think that you and your group are doing the right thing but come on you can't even get along. Come with us and do the right thing."

Belle looked at Elijah and his loving smile and at his family who under stood all that she went through in her life and all of the pain that she has suffered through the years of being a vampire and a werewolf at that. But she had to ask "If I do this I want one thing before then if it comes to a fight I want you to not harm my family. I want you to let Damon and Elena go. They are my family and if you rule I want you to give them a good life live together. And leave Alaric alone for one thing he has been through so much pain he is like a father to Elena and Jeremy."

Everyone looked at Klaus. Apparently he was in charge when Esther was not home. Klaus looked like he was considering the idea. "If you stay with us and decide to we will leave Damon and Elena and of course their family alone."

I smiled and leaned into Elijah. But Klaus said something that made her even freeze up "I can do you something better. Alaric still grieving over the loss of Jenna isn't he?"

Belle froze up and said "Yes and it is because of you."

Klaus smiled "Yes. But what if I said that I can bring her back to you and make a family and his mate happy again."

Belle said "If you can do that then I would kiss you. But Caroline would kill me for that."

Elijah said "Klaus knows a powerful witch that can bring back the dead and that witch can bring back Jenna."

Belle said "If you do that and leave my friends and family alone. And promise that you will run the world right and give me the freedom I want and Caroline then yes I will join you."

With that she relaxed into Elijah. But in the back of her mind she kept on thinking about how her brother and Elena would react.

Klaus said "I will go call that witch for you and you will have you friend back Jenna."

DAMON P.O.V

Damon the leader of the team was thinking about a plan to bring back his sister. The sister that he had thought to be dead for years and that he would never see for years.

Elena came up to him and wrapped her arms around Damon "Damon we will get your sister back and get rid of those originals in the process. But passing and thinking about it will not bring her back we need a plan and then perfect it."

Damon smiled at Elena and kissed her on the lips "You always know the right thing to say at the right time. So let's get your brother and his friend and Alaric in here. We can get your witch friend later. We don't need a fight right now."

Elena sighed but Damon knows that it was the right thing to do and so did Elena. Jeremy came in and said "So man what's the plan?"

Elena came back in and said "What about Stefan?"

Damon glared at the name of his brother and Elena's ex. He said "Get him later we just need the main people in here."

Tyler said "with the question Jeremy said what the answer."

Damon glared at the young were "That is why we are in here to discuss the plan of action."

Alaric said "We need to find out first where they are living first then discuss an attack mode."

Damon nodded at the werewolf vampire hunter "I agree with you but we need someone to tell us that."

Jeremy was looking at the ground and Elena noticed this and said "Jere do you know something that we don't you can tell us."

Jeremy looked around but he had to say what he knows "I know someone who does."

Tyler looked at him "Well good tell us Jeremy we need to get on it."

Damon and Elena thought they know where this was going so Elena asked "Jeremy does this person happen to be a ghost."

Jeremy smiled at her sister and threw a knife in the center of the table "Yes and you know her Elena actually we all do."

Damon smiled and thought "Rose."

With that Jeremy nodded and Damon said "Well this is going to be an interesting reunion."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been thinking hard about what to do. But here it is chapter 15 of Rise Of the Original Vampires. Review so I can know how you like or hate the story give me an idea of what you think. Please review so i can update**

**Maraudergirl15**


	16. Chapter 16 Spells, Jenna?,Am I right

Chapter 16

Belle couldn't believe that she had agreed to help the originals but she wanted to see if Klaus could bring back Jenna. Belle also saw that from Caroline that she trusted Klaus but how could she do that to Klaus. Elijah kept dragging Belle down and she was falling for it. Belle wanted to be with Elijah don't get her wrong but her brother was on the other side who she would side with when the storm rolled into town. Belle had the feeling that when it did people who fight back will not make it alive. Belle looked out the window into the dark woods thinking how her brother and the team where thinking about how to get her and Caroline back. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"You've chosen the right side. And into a good family who want to see you shine and not have to hide who you are," said Rebekah.

Belle turned around and saw Rebekah had come in for a visit. Belle sighed "Do you think that you're doing the right thing? You and Klaus and your family. Why don't you just leave Mystic Falls alone? This town has seen enough. Forget the whole thing. You got your family back together isn't that enough?"

Rebekah sat on the window sit looking out into the forest as the full moon rose into the sky and the wolves and werewolves into the forest howled into the night. Rebekah smiled and said "Yes we are doing the right things. We don't need to hide humans need order. We could have done it a little bit. But we are doing the right thing Belle."

Belle turned around "I know that hunters and humans have killed and hunted us in the past but look at the future maybe then people will except us and we won't have to hide from the world."

Rebekah looked at her stood up and patted her head and said "That is one thing I like about you Belle. You're a dreamer. But really do you think hunters will change their ways? Humans will not try to kill us or be scared and run away or look down at us because where different. No that is why we need to take action. But good suggestion. Now tomorrow the witch will be here and we will bring back Jenna. Good night Belle."

Belle turned to her. Rebekah was not cold to everyone and Belle was one of them who saw who she actually was. "Good night Rebekah see you tomorrow."

Rebekah hugged her and said "Keep those dreams in your head. You will need it in the new world order. My mom will return tomorrow too."

Belle got up and turned to her new rooms' bed and laid their just thinking will she stand by them after they take over or try to run away. Belle drifted to sleep but then she felt someone sleep next to me arm around me she cracked her eye open and saw Elijah. He smiled at me kissed my lips Belle tried to get away but saw that it was pointless. Elijah said "Good night my sweet Belle. We have a big day tomorrow. I love you."

He kissed my lips and she tried to fight it but Belle gave in before she fell all the way asleep.

Belle woke up the next morning Elijah was already gone so Belle could get dressed in peace for once. When Belle was done she went down stairs. Esther was back and waiting on the couch for the witch to arrive she smiled in my direction "Good to have you back my dear Elijah is outside waiting for the witch and Klaus went to get her with Caroline. Your friend sounds lovely and perfect for Klaus."

Belle went to the fridge and got herself a bag of blood. When she was done Kol, Finn, and Rebekah came down stairs nodded to me and got their blood too. When they were done they sat on the chairs and couch in the living room too. Elijah came in saw me pulled her into his arms and sat on the chair kissed Belle and said "Good morning my Belle."

Klaus came in and said "Mother let me introduce Marcy. She is a witch that can bring back the dead or spirits."

Marcy came in she was a dark black hair straight and golden eyes. "Thank you for the introduction Klaus good to see you and your family. I see you expanded too."

Belle got up and held out her hand Marcy shook it "Nice to meet you Marcy can you really bring back Jenna for us."

Marcy smiled and said "yes I can most witches can't but I'm a very powerful witch that comes from a long line almost as long as the originals in this room."

Marcy snapped her finger and all the vampires in the room formed in a circle and the windows snapped shut. It turned very dark and a ring of fire formed "Let us begin. We must do this right now why the sun is still rising in the sky. Now I want Belle to think of the person that she wants brought back. Why I do the chant."

Belle closed her eyes and imagined a picture and memories of Jenna how she acted how she loved her family and how she loved Alaric and didn't judge Belle on her past or care about her being a vampire. How she looked. Then Marcy stared her chant.

**Bring back the spirit to it's body**

**A loved one who died to soon**

**All the spirits come to me on this day**

**Help us bring back Jenna Summerhold**

**I ask you to bring her back to earth**

**Let on this day the one who had been wrong **

**Come back with us **

**Sprits here the call and to this earth I command **

**The elements of water, fire, earth, air to come together**

**On this day to bring back the one who died too early**

**Release her and bring her back to the real world**

Belle didn't hear the rest or understand it the language was of the witches. Belle just thought of Jenna and her family. Just then the fired died down and a gust of wind came through Belle opened her eyes. Marcy was on the ground Belle was next to Elijah and the family looked around and in the circle was Jenna in her short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She looked around found Belle and said "Belle what going on the last thing I remember was I turned into a vampire?"

* * *

**Sorry It has been so long since I've updated I have been thinking about what to do next. Thank you all of the people who have reviewed my story. Please review so I can update Rise Of The Original Vampires more.**

**Maraudergirl15**


	17. Chapter 17 Jenna is back from the dead

Chapter 17

Belle didn't know what to say she just stood there for moment thinking is this real is Jenna really back. Belle went over then and hugged Jenna and said "Oh Jenna I'm so happy that your back I have so much to tell you with what is going on right now."

Jenna looked around and seemed not to know what was going on at all then she saw Klaus in the back ground and hissed at him and then hid behind Belle and said "Belle what are we doing her that's Klaus. We need to get out of here."

Belle shushed her and looked around took Jenna's hand turned to Klaus and said "Thank you Klaus. I will help you but you have to hold up the end of your deal."

Klaus looked at her put his arm around Caroline and said "Of course I will Belle. And you don't have to worry about anyone hurting your family as long as they don't do anything to get themselves killed. Good day sis."

With that Klaus picked up the witch went out the door Kol followed. Elijah kissed Belle and followed his brothers out. Belle went to the kitchen sat Jenna down on the counter and pulled up a chair for her went to the refrigerator and got out some blood for Jenna pored it in a glass and sat in the chair near Jenna. Jenna looked at it then when she smelled it fangs popped out and she drank the whole glass and said "Belle liked I asked before what is going on."

Belle sighed and said "Jenna this may take a while but let me explain there has been a lot that has been going on since you have been gone..."

Belle sat there and told her everything from the sacrifice to Stefan going crazy. Elena and Damon and her chasing them down. Klaus causing havoc wherever he went. The council figuring out about vampires Klaus creating a hybrid army. Jeremy turns into a werewolf and the whole original vampire's family getting back together and there plan to put the world in their proper place.

Jenna just sat there with his mouth open. Jenna said "Well that is a lot but I just want to know one thing. Why are you with them right now? And how is my family Elena... and Jeremy is he OK."

Belle smiled "I learned that I can't hide from what I am forever. I used to be in love with Elijah a long time ago and I want my brothers to be safe and not have to fight against the originals. Jenna where vampires the rules do not apply to us. I may not like the originals plan and in the end I may go back to where I was but right now I with them."

Jenna thought a moment and smiled but stopped and said "And the kids."

Belle said "Jeremy is doing well with the change he was bit by Tyler. Tyler didn't mean to but he didn't have control and I think he thought he was doing his friend a favor. Elena broke up with Stefan and got with Damon. Her and Damon got closer when Stefan was gone so they thought they belong together I thought they looked better with each other anyway."

Jenna smiled and said "That was what I thought. Elena has always liked boys like that anyway. So what about Alaric?"

Belle's smiled dropped "He hasn't been so good. He really did miss you Jenna. He wasn't doing any better at the full moons. He was in control because he found his mate in you Jenna. The only ones who got his mind off you were me or Elena and Jeremy. Damon has been a friend to him but you...you are the one who really got his mind off being a werewolf."

Jenna had tears in her eyes and said "I really missed up I should have listened to common since that told me something was wrong with that person at the door but I didn't."

Belle pulled her friend close to her and said "All is forgiven you didn't know. Alaric will get better once you show him you're alive. Elena and Jeremy will smile when they see that you're alive...well alive as a vampire."

Jenna said "Yea I really didn't want that part."

Belle smiled and remembered when she didn't like the idea of being a vampire but she got used to it "You will get used to it in time. The worst part is over going through transition."

Belle helped Jenna up took her to her room got her a change of clothes then sat down on the couch waiting for everyone to get back. Elijah got back and said "You better now that Jenna is alive and well?"

Belle smiled and said "Yes I am. Now I can go back and tell my brothers and Alaric."

Elijah shook his head "Not yet we need a plan."

Rebekah smiled at Belle and said "Yes sis right now just wait."

Klaus got back Caroline by his side and said "Your brothers have not giving up yet I have a feeling this is just the beginning of the war."

Belle didn't like the idea of them not letting her out to just show them that Jenna is alive. She didn't want Alaric or Elena to get hurt. She knew that they all could defend themselves. She just had to play by their game right now.

Belle sat by Elijah and laid down drifting into a sleep.

But far off in the woods a circle of people where starting a ritual and Damon was leading it "So Jeremy you ready to contact rose?"

Jeremy sitting by his sister said "Yes I am."

Damon smiled so did Elena "the originals are going down."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long I had a couple other stories to post up and I had to think long and hard about what to do next in this story Rise Of the Original Vampires. So what do you think? Please review so that I can update faster. I need a lot of reviews to get me going tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18 rose is backsecret is out

Chapter 18

DAMON P.O.V.

That night why the Original vampires slept Damon and the rest of the gang went out into the woods preparing for the séance. Damon said "OK how far do we have to get before we can begin?"

Jeremy who was looking worried said "Far enough so that no one knows what we are doing the originals have eyes and ears all over the place."

Damon said "If one day someone said that my decade or so of existents as a vampire would be screwed up by getting involved with a war I would have to kill them and say you're not right in the head."

Elena who was tucked protective under Damon's are with him rubbing against Elena's neck said "Don't worry Damon we will all get through this and then we can go back to the life we had."

Damon smiled about the moment when Elena finally gave in to her desires and went to Damon and left his brother. Damon said "Yes and then we can travel the world how do you feel about visiting Italy?"

Elena said "sounds like we have a lot to think about."

Tyler was the look out in the back scanning the area and then said "Hey I think this place is safe enough now let's get stared I want to find Caroline and get rid of Klaus."

Alaric carried his cross bow had silver and vervain arrows ready when needed. Damon and his team may seem small but ready when needed. When they got their Tyler and Damon sat the candle in a circle and drew a circle around the ground covered with the trees and Elena said "Bonnie said we need to all get in the circle and Jeremy get in the middle so that we can all communicate with her."

Damon said "I don't like listening to your witch friend she called my sister a traitor now if they called Stefan a traitor then I wouldn't care buy Belle all you better look out."

Tyler nodded in agreement but they all got in the circle the circle glowed different colors blue, green, red, white. Elena said "It's working now let us begin. I think I got this right."

Elena started to chant and then there was a apparition of a woman. Damon gave a smirk "Rose is that you?"

The woman smiled "Damon Salvatore who else would it be I told you that you and Elena would get together."

Damon smirked "Well luckily I didn't bit on this or I would lose for the first time."

Rose smiled and said "You are always the same way since I died. Oh and a message from the other side Jeremy Anna tells me to let you know that she misses you and is happy that you found yourself."

Jeremy smiled and then said "Thank you for coming to speak to us."

Rose said "I felt that it is the right thing to do so you're wondering about what the originals are up to?"

Jeremy said "Yes and they took Belle and Caroline from us."

Rose looked down and the lights of the circle moved with her "This all is not going to end up good the other world is getting ready for what is going to happen."

Damon eyes where fire blue and a hint of silver and said "And how much worse can this get?"

Rose moved around the circle and said "The end of the world."

Damon said "Oh...well this day just keeps on getting better and better."

Tyler said "Well we need to start training harder and harder and need to think of a plan to get Belle and Caroline back we need all the help that we can get."

Rose said "There is something else you may have some difficulty getting your friends and girlfriend back."

Tyler eyes flashed gold and tried to get in the middle with the ghost but a force field stopped him and he hit it and said "And why not?"

Rose said "You may have to force your friends back."

Damon who a moment ago was being cocky and smirking was now showing his fangs and ready to attack anything that moves "My sister would never side with the originals."

Rose said "Your sister is still deciding remember that she had history with Elijah."

Tyler said "What of my girlfriend?"

Rose said "Her heart belongs to the original hybrid but you have not lost her yet. You need to know that they need to decide on their own."

Damon said "We will get them back. They are not going to be an original. Now Rose..."

Elena who was looking at the rising sun said "We are running out of time Damon we will discuss this later. Rose please helps us."

Rose was looking around the forest trying to think of if she should "What I know and I'm being truthful They leave in a big house on the forest edge on the boarder of mystic falls you can't get in though it is hid by a spell by a powerful witch a friend of Klaus you will have to earn the trust and entrance of one that lives there."

Alaric who had his cross bow ready for anyone who is uninvited guest said "That should not be that hard."

Rose said "Yes but they must be loyal to you. And be wary they are ready to rid the problems that stand in their way. The originals plan is sit in stone and are gathering forces. They are hybrids like Klaus you can kill them but then there are thousands of backups. I can't stay any longer this is all I know you have your location and what is going on."

Damon said "Good to see you again Rose."

Rose smiled reached her hand out and touched Damon's "You were a good friend Damon to the end. You made my last minute on earth the best."

Damon said with a cocky smile "Hey I can be nice when I choose to."

Damon had his hand out in Elena's. Rose smiled at that and turned to Tyler "You need to let go. Let her free and try to not obey Klaus his pull is going to be even stronger."

Tyler said "I will try."

Rose said "And if you meet someone along the way on the other team try to get to know them."

Tyler said "What are you talking about?"

She just smiled "Good to see you all again I glade your happy Elena. Damon. I have to go there is a disturbance in the nature and the other world needs me. Good luck to you all Jeremy you have a gift don't be scared to use it being a werewolf and able to see spirits is a gift."

With that she was gone. And Damon turned around "So let's get started we have a long day to plan."

Alaric said "Let's go get Belle and Caroline back. No holding back anymore."

* * *

**So a lot of things is going on with the war and Damon's team of fighters. What did you think so far how did you like the rose part? let me know if I need to add anything or if i'm going in the right direction. Please review so that I can write more. Please review Rise Of the Original Vampires. **

**Maraudergirl15**


	19. Chapter 19 no escape,reunite,caught

Chapter 19

Belle woke up the next morning next to Elijah who had his arms wrapped around her possessively. Elijah would never act that way unless he was protective of someone and that someone was Belle. Belle tried to pry herself out of his hold on her but it was no use she was stuck one thing was Belle was not as strong as an original even though she was a hybrid vampire-werewolf she still was not up to where the originals where. Belle heard someone was up and looked out the door to see Jenna she saw Belle and saw that she was snuggled up to Elijah and said "What are you doing?"

Belle said "we'll talk about it latter you just need to know that Elijah is deeply in love with me. And if anyone tries to take me away he will not be accountable for his action. Now Jenna will you help me out."

Jenna nodded and helps me pry out of Elijah's grip without waking him up. I sighed what have you gotten yourself into thought Belle. Belle said "Jenna don't worry we are going to get you home to Elena and Jeremy and you love Alaric."

Jenna nodded and said "But Belle how are we going to get passed all of them they want to keep us here and I'm a prisoner."

Belle led her outside. The house was quiet the family was either out hunting or sleeping either way Belle needed fresh air. Belle said "Where getting you out of here I don't care you don't need to get involved in the war that is going to happen."

Jenna looked at her and said "Belle I got involved in this the day my niece Elena fell in love with a vampire and me with Alaric. So I will stay and fight for what is right."

Belle ran in the woods and said to Jenna "Race You!"

With that Belle was on her way and Jenna followed behind. When all of a sudden Belle ran into something at the end of the forest but when she turned around she saw nothing. Jenna stopped right in front of her and said "Why did you stop?"

Belle looked into her brown eyes and said "I thought I ran into someone."

Jenna said "Belle there is no one out here besides up. The originals are out in town hunting. I feel sorry for the poor people who fall for their tricks."

Belle walked up and ran into it again and put her hand up and she couldn't get through and said "Jenna you try to leave."

Jenna walked up and went through and said "Belle there is nothing their come on."

Jenna held out her hand and tried to pull her through and Belle couldn't get through "Jenna I don't understand why I can't get through?"

"Because a witch bonded you not to leave unless you accept that your part of the original family," said a new voice.

Belle turned around and so did Jenna. A woman about 19 with red-brown hair and green eyes but a hint of gold in them she must be one of the hybrids that Klaus has working for him. Belle hissed at her she backed up and held her hands up showing that she was no threat to anyone. Jenna said "And how do you know this?"

The girl said "Because Klaus explained to his group of hybrids. You must be Jenna you're the vampire hunters' mate."

Jenna hissed at her. She smiled and turned to Belle "My names Alice Spellman I'm one of Klaus favorite hybrids. But don't worry I won't tell that you were trying to leave."

Belle said "Why not you loyal to Klaus?"

Alice said "Because I understand where you come from. I was like this in the beginning but then I saw the light of what Klaus and his family is trying to do. I want to be free and the humans are bringing us down."

Belle looked at her and said "I want to come out and tell the world about all of us I want to be free but I don't want the humans to have to be ruled by all of us they need freedom too."

Alice said "This is none of my business but you can't have it both ways and to be able to leave you need to accept that your family and one of us and original a Mikaelson. Then you can be free."

Jenna looked at that hybrid fangs out feeling protective of Belle and said "She can't let her family go that is the most important thing to her you can't change that."

They both started to yell and that was when Belle said "STOP! Both of you I need to do this on my own. And Alice I don't know you so shut up! I want to be with my family Damon and Stefan! But I love Elijah and his family loves me. I need time to think."

Jenna came up to me and hugged me. Jenna said "Take your time I don't need to leave right away."

Belle looked at her and said "No Jenna we will get you out of here you need to be with your family...our family."

Alice said "You can't leave I already told you that."

Belle was about to leave when she heard "Damon I think where lost! We need to stop and think about this!"

"Elena hold on where going in the right direction trust me!"

"Would both of you slow down! And stop!"

"Tyler! Jeremy! Would you shut up that is what I'm trying to do! Damon where lost admit it!"

"Princess I'm not lost and your brother and his friend is a werewolf they can speed up."

"Alright all of you stop we are never going to find their base if we start to argue."

"And the democrat speaks up please enlighten us all wise one Alaric!"

"Ha Ha! Damon like I haven't heard that one!"

"Sis! Belle can you hear me!"

Belle got up and went to the wall and said "Brother! Damon! Over here!"

Belle heard "Sis Elena did you hear that?"

"yes Damon over to the right."

Belle smiled and said "Oh so good to see you but you can't see me."

Damon said "Yes you have to call us in to get in can you do that."

Belle was about to when Alice said "You can't do that you know that what everyone will say?"

Belle looked at Alice and said "You still got your sire bond to Klaus?"

Alice didn't say anything and Belle said "Damon come on in I command the block to unblock."

There was a flash of light and the magic wall split and everyone came in. Damon ran up and hugged Belle. Damon only showed his feeling to her or Elena. Elena did the same and Tyler and Jeremy came in along with Alaric. Belle tried to answer the entire question but Belle had to get this out of the way "I have someone to show you."

Damon said "we need to get you out of here before the originals find you."

Belle said "But..."

Alaric said "Damon is right Belle I don't want to lose anyone else that is important to us."

Belle cut him off "I tried to do this slow but...Jenna come on out!"

Jenna raced up and stopped Elena was sobbing and ran up to Jenna touched her arm and said "Aunt Jenna is that really you?"

Jenna smiled and said "Yes Elena I'm here and not leaving you again."

Alaric froze in his place but said "Jenna?"

Jenna stood right in front of him "Yes my love."

Damon said "How did you do this?"

Belle looked around Tyler was starring at Alice with a look Jenna was right near Alaric and Jeremy Belle said "Well it was..."

"Belle their you are and you brought the enemy in here," Said Klaus with his family in the back.

* * *

**Review so that I can not leave you hanging on what is going to happen next. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Review so you don't have to wait so long. Hope you like in the direction it's going :)**


	20. Chapter 20 stay or go,who is your family

Chapter 20

Belle turned around and saw that Klaus was back with his family from hunting. Belle turned around to her brother and said "Run brother. Go home and leave why you can you don't want to stick around and see what going to happen to the town."

Damon just shook his head and said "No more running where tired of it we take action this is our town sis and we will fight to the end. Even though I may think this town is hell it is where we were born and this is Elena's home too."

Belle looked at all of them Elena standing by Damon nodded at Belle, Tyler was trying to get Caroline to come over to him, Jeremy was by Alaric who was clutching on to Jenna for dear life as if she would disappear at any moment.

Belle was about to go over to them when Elijah stood up front and grabbed Belle and kissed her neck and said "Belle good you brought guest why don't we all come in and discuss the plans for the new world?"

Damon said "Unhand my sister."

Rebekah laughed and said "Did you hear that brothers he thinks he can take us all."

Kol said "Indeed sister this should be interesting."

Belle whispered in Elijah's ear so that no one could hear "Let me speak to them I can get them to leave."

Elijah's kissed her neck nipping at it with affection that caused Damon to growl and almost lunge at Elijah. Elena held him back saying something to him. Elijah whisper "But why let's get this over with you where trying to leave us. Leave me."

Belle had to think of something quick her thoughts where racing quickly through her head. Half of her wanted to go back to her brothers and Elena. The other side said stay with Elijah you love him and stay with the family and be a part of what they were trying to do to the world.

Belle wanted to have people know that vampires are far more superior up in the food chain. But the good side of her said that humans are people not food. That was why Belle stayed on blood bags for one thing she did not want to hurt her but don't get her wrong she was nothing like her brother Stefan but more like Damon. People used to think that her and Damon where twins and people still think that.

Belle got out of her thoughts when she saw that there were hybrids gathering around Klaus ready for his orders. And Kol was itching for a fight Belle could see that so Belle did the only thing that could stop this she said "My love...Elijah I was not going to leave you I was going to talk to them get them out of Mystic Falls so that you and your family can begin."

Elijah was not looking at her for real and smiled and nipped at her neck she looked around and Belle sent a message to Damon in his thoughts "_pay no attention to what I'm saying I want you to be more prepared. I know that you want to get this over with but please wait for a little longer brother. Get the full team together. I'm with you but I need time with Elijah."_

Damon got the message and looked at her as if she had been brain washed and then Belle looked him in the eye and said "Brother believe me..."

Damon put his arm around Elena and nodded at her then to Tyler . Elijah said "Whatever you say my Love. I will give you a minute you better still be here."

Elijah turned to Rebekah and said "Sis back up to the house we have plans to be made. Kol Klaus back off not right now brothers but soon."

Klaus looked like he was ready to murder someone but Caroline put an arm around him. And Klaus smiled and nodded to the hybrids to back off Klaus said to Alice the hybrid "Alice we will speak of this later."

Kol still held back and Klaus and Elijah grabbed his arm and said "Brother soon you will get to slaughter all you want give it a day."

Kol said in a whisper that you had to be an original or a hybrid to hear "I really want to give those Salvatores a piece of my mind."

Elijah gave Belle a long kiss and made his way up to the house. Belle sighed and waited when they knew it was clear Damon said "Sis what was that about? Are you back with Elijah after all that they did?"

Belle wanted to say yes but she fought off the feeling and said "No but I need them to think so. So that you can get the team fighting and ready this is bigger than you think."

Jenna spoke and said "She is right."

Alaric said "Jenna how are you alive?"

Jenna was right by Elena hugging her as if her life depended on it. Jenna said "Belle helped me."

Alaric said "Belle..."

Belle said "The originals got together and said Klaus had a witch that could bring back some vampires from the dead and she helped with the originals and me to bring Jenna back over but stay a vampire I've been helping her with the blood. Now I have to stay you need to go back home."

Alaric said "Thank you Belle I feel alive again. You were there for me and the wolf in are most desperate time and I will never forget that."

Elena and Jeremy hugged Belle and went to the wall but did not let go of Belle and Damon pushed her to the wall trying to get her through and it was working Damon said "Sis we are not leaving you here. You're with us and we are seeing this through."

Belle looked back saw Alice shake her head tilting it towed the Mikaelson house and shook her head then Belle said "I want you all to get out of town it is for the best everyone we love out of here far...far away Elena you know that so do you Damon."

Damon stopped and said "I know that would but still this is for the best."

Belle said one last thing to Tyler "Tyler wouldn't your mom want us out of town to safety. And Alaric you just got Jenna back."

Everyone stopped. But when they were almost out two werewolves jumped out and pushed them out and grabbed Belle and pushed her towed the house. Belle said "Do what is best brother I will find you all again! I will be with you all one way or another that is what family is about!"

Damon yelled "WE WILL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU BACK! I PROMISE YOU SIS!"

Jenna said "Wait I can stay and watch over her."

Alaric stopped her so did Elena "Jenna Belle is a fighter she will be fine. She will find a way back."

When Belle got in the house and was pulled by Elijah into his lap and Caroline smiled at her and sat in Klaus's lap. Elijah said "So what is the plan brother?"

Klaus said "We start the fight right now."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I had to sit and think a while what to do next. We all get those days sometimes. But here it it Chapter 20 Rise Of the Original Vampires. Please review so that I can write and update faster. Review!**

**Maraudergirl15**


	21. Chapter 21 vervain and blood,love,decide

Chapter 21

Belle was pushed into the room and looked around Elijah instantly had her in his lap on the couch laying her down. Belle tried to get up but a part of her said stay with him be with him. And belle listened to that part and snuggled into him.

Elijah smiled at that and started to stroke her hair. Caroline sat by Klaus in his lap she looked at Belle and nodded her head at her and Elijah Belle read it as "Are you two together again?"

Belle shrugged her shoulder honestly she did not know how to answer that question she did have feeling and did like the ideas of how they wanted to run the place. Elijah said "So when do we start the war or the beginning."

Kol said "yea I'm tired of waiting around and nothing happening and one thing is I'm tired of the blood bags not fresh enough."

Belle rolled her eyes but said "There is nothing wrong with blood bags better then killing half the population."

Rebekah said "Belle we don't kill them...well if they're not annoying or really good and you used to not use blood bags I remember."

Belle said "Well time has changed and besides with the vervain you can't drink from humans so blood bags are the only thing."

Klaus said "You know Belle is right the one thing we have to start with is to get rid of all the vervain in town then we can start on taking over and then Kol you can have all the blood you want."

Belle looked at Caroline she had the same look Klaus smiled down at her and said "Come now love we can teach you how to control yourself to drink from humans trust me much better than the stale blood in the bags and you'll be much stronger."

Caroline kind of smiled at the names that Klaus gave her and Belle saw how much he cared for Caroline. Belle saw his sketch book and saw that half of it was of Caroline. Belle had tried to teach Caroline how to drink human blood but she preferred the blood bags she did not want to lose control.

Belle had no trouble with human blood she just preferred the blood bags like Caroline. Belle said "That was not what I meant Klaus."

Elijah said "We know but it is a good idea gets rid of all the vervain. Beside Belle hasn't that vervain hurt you and your brothers and Caroline enough?"

Belle thought yes but she couldn't say anything that was good enough for them all. Finn came in and looked at all of them and said "What are you all talking about?"

Klaus and Elijah filed him in on what they were thinking about and he said "That would be a good Idea the council does need to be taken down."

Klaus said "So we just need to find out where they are holding the vervain and then that would give us the upper hand."

Belle was getting tired and said "You know I'm going to bed you can fill me in about the rest later."

Elijah kissed her hand and let her get up "See you in the morning love."

Rebekah said "Good to see that you're still with us trust us it will get better for you."

Caroline looked at Belle going up the stairs and turned to Klaus "I think I will go up with Belle to."

Klaus said "Of course love. I will be up later I have plans to make. Maybe tomorrow I will show you how to ride a horse does that sound good love?"

Caroline blushed and said "Of course it does Klaus."

Caroline ran up stairs to Belle's room and saw that she had a cell phone. Caroline said "Belle what are you doing?"

Belle looked up with wide eyes shut the door and pulled Caroline over to the window sit.

Belle had been texting her brother Caroline looked over to the phone.

Belle had text: _hey brother do you still work for the council or Alaric?_

Caroline asked "Does Damon know where the vervain is?"

Belle said "I don't know but I want to know for sure where the council keeps it. To make sure that it is safe."

Belle got the text from Damon that said: _No but Alaric is. Why sis?_

Belle looked at Caroline and text back: _The originals are trying to get rid of the vervain supply that is going around getting the upper advantage to get blood from humans and to weaken the council._

Damon text back and said: _I asked Alaric and he said that the preacher has a town house on a farm and keeps it somewhere over there. What are you going to do?_

Belle looked at Caroline. Belle had no idea who they were talking about but Caroline said "Elena is friend with the daughter she has been gone for a while we hardly see the dad. But that would be a good place to have it. It is in the middle of nowhere."

Belle looked around and thought what if we got the upper hand we know where it is. But then the originals would take over the town easily that is no good.

Belle text back to her brother:_ Tell Alaric to warn the council of the plan but be careful don't want them to move it. So that we don't get hit ourselves. We don't want them to come for us because of this._

Belle sighed and turned to Caroline "Please don't tell Klaus I know that you love him but this has to be kept."

Caroline took Belle's hand "I will never do that but they will find out."

Belle said "I know."

Belle got the text back: _We will do that. Are you OK Sis? We are worried about you is their anyway to get you out?_

Belle sighed she has to love her brother for that she text back: _I'm fine. There is no way out I can try again when their gone but I think I should stay around to keep you informed for information._

Damon text back;_ Like a spy for our side. Good idea sis. But try to get out. The team needs you I'm worried for you if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do. But where getting better as a team. If only the witches would help._

Belle sighed and said: _I should get going I will try to text you later. But don't worry she will come around after she learns what is going on but if not we have a good team. See you whenever brother tell Elena also that I miss her and Jenna._

Damon said: _Well do sis._

Belle hides her phone and turned to Caroline "We need to do something about this."

Caroline said "I like where I am Klaus is good for me and so is Elijah to you. Damon and everyone will come around eventually."

Belle sighed and said "I know that and maybe we should tell them about where the vervain is Caroline but now right now. Right now I need to get Damon and Elena, and everyone like Jenna and Alaric, and Jeremy out of here."

Caroline said "True and then everyone will be happy. Klaus said after where done here he will show me the world. This town Belle this is not for me."

Belle rolled her eyes. Caroline has told me this before "I know Caroline. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Care."

Caroline hugs Belle and says "Night Belle see you tomorrow."

Belle closes the door and rolls into bed turns off the light. Belle feels the bed dip and arms wrap around her. Belle sees Elijah he kisses Belle and says "Night love. Glad that you're with me."

Belle tries to say something but gets close to Elijah and nuzzles his neck.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews they really helped. Here it is chapter 21. Please review so that I can get the idea if i'm going in the right direction. Hope you enjoyes Rise of the Original vampires please review so that I can update fast.**

**Maraudergirl15**


	22. Chapter 22 Alice help,family crest,tell

Chapter 22

Belle woke up the next morning with herself alone in bed. Elijah must have left last night. Belle had gotten use to the routine of waking up with Elijah sleeping near her or by herself. Belle heard no sound down stairs so she was safe for now she did not want to be found out about her owning a cell phone and texting her brother last night not at all.

Belle decided to get ready for the day. She got dressed in a dress with diamond necklace and matching ear rings. Belle turned opened the curtains the sun blazed in and made Belle smiled sunny days made Belle happy reminded her when she was human and her mom used to take her and Damon out by the lake in the woods lay a blanket down and have a picnic outside her and her brother would jump on top of each other why their mother laughed.

Belle smiled sadly because there was no more of those when their mom died. Belle got out of her thoughts and went down stairs to get a blood bag. Belle thought about what Klaus and Elijah said blood bags were not the same as right from the source. There were good sides to getting rid of all the vervain and then the bad sides to not having it.

Belle didn't even see Caroline their then she remembered that Klaus was going to take her out somewhere. Klaus was deeply in love with Caroline Belle could tell for sure about that people like my brothers said it was obsession but Belle saw love in their relationship both the vampire and werewolf side of Klaus both of them wanted Caroline. Caroline was happy too.

Belle decided to go walk around and see how far the shield went to prevent her from going out of the property. Belle decided that it has been awhile since she had run in wolf form and decided to run in her wolf form. Belle jumped of the deck and landed on all fours her midnight black fun and white ears and paws ran the wind being on her side. Belle felt free when she was in wolf form. Belle stopped when she saw that woman named Alice walking the property line. She must be on portal by Klaus's order.

Her red-brown hair, green eyes but a hint of gold in them. She turned around and smiled at Belle. She then looked around and said "Klaus went out with Caroline, Rebekah and Elijah is looking at all the hybrids getting them ready when the time is right, Kol and Finn are looking for council members seeing if they catch something about vervain."

Belle nodded and turned back. Alice said "Klaus was right you are a hybrid. You the second one that was ever found."

Belle just looked at the wall Alice said "You can try but you can't get out. I try too but I'm stuck here like you are. Klaus was pretty mad at me for letting your friends in or telling you what I knew but I needed a friend around here. I'm the only female werewolf around here and when you came along I wanted a friend. I mean I don't even have a mate."

Belle smiled sadly at her and thought back to when she looked at Tyler. Belle said "What about Tyler. He has nobody. You could get to know him maybe he is your mate."

Alice looked at her "Was that the guy that was with your brother and Jenna's mate. Yea he is good looking and a hybrid like me that could work out. But Klaus wouldn't like it he gets really made at Tyler if only he would listen. I mean Klaus has lain off him since he got Caroline to love him but still."

Belle said "I will do you a favor and try to get Tyler over here sometime to talk to you get him to know you and maybe you two will hit it off."

Alice laughed and hugged Belle in a bone crushing hug Belle returned it. Alice said "Thank you Belle. I better get back to work don't want Klaus to get mad at me again I got only one more warning."

Alice ran off and said "You can try at least Belle. Maybe it will work for you their just in the clearing if you get past. Oh and one more thing tell them what you know it's better to do that then keep it a secret."

Alice ran off jumping into wolf form. Belle took a deep breath and sighed. Just one more try Belle just one more try. Belle put her hand out to the barrier and her hand went right through.

Belle gasped and smiled and ran right through when she got through she could still see the house so she knew where to go to when she was done.

She also noticed that she felt another weight around her neck then her own lapis lazuli necklace. A crest necklace of some sort then she gasped she recognized it. All the michaelson family wears them. The guys had wrest band and Rebekah wore a necklace like her own. How did that get there I knew that I had to except that I was part of the family to get out but I didn't know it meant that. The crest had a coat of arms on it. I decided to find that clearing Alice was talking about and talk to them about this.

She ran as fast as she could to the clearing where everyone was I guess. When Belle got to a cliff and looked down below and there was Elijah and Rebekah with the hybrids training and taking orders.

Belle took a deep breath and jumped down off the cliff and landed on the ground some of the hybrids looked at me and growled at me. She hissed back and some backed up some didn't. Belle growled at them showing off my wolf and vampire teeth as soon as they saw that they backed off. Rebekah saw me and ran up to me and smiled "You got out that means you accept us."

She looked at the crest around my neck and smiled and pulled me over to where Elijah was. Elijah wrapped his arm around me rubbing his nose against my neck kissing it and noticed the chain around my neck "You've accepted us. Good."

Rebekah smiled to and pointed to my necklace "That is our family crest. Klaus made us all one so that people knew who we where. It also keeps us close together and to find each other if we ever got separated."

Belle said "Why do I have one I'm not part of the family?"

Elijah said "Love you are part of the family my mate. So when you accepted us you became part of the family forever as my mate."

Belle gasped and Elijah kissed me on the lips for a long time. Elijah pulled away from me when we heard horse hooves. He spines me around. There were two horses one was pure white with a brown spot on her eyes, and one pure black horse. Caroline rode the white horse she looked so happy. Klaus rode the black one.

Klaus jumped off his horse and ran over to Caroline held out his hand to her and she took it jumping off the horse. Klaus ran over to us Caroline pat the horse it nuzzled her and she smiled coming over to us.

Klaus said "So how's it going?"

Elijah said "There ready and trained and waiting orders."

Klaus smiled and wrapped his arms around Caroline. Klaus then noticed Belle and smiled "So you finally accepted us. Good. Glade that you've joins the family."

Caroline smiled at Belle and Elijah. Elijah kissed my neck. Caroline kissed Klaus and Caroline was wearing the family crest too.

Two vampires ran into the clearing Kol and Finn. Klaus said "Find anything brothers?"

Kol said "Nothing the council didn't say anything. They have a rule never tell outsiders...well one less council member I say."

Belle gasped at that. Finn said "They had nothing to say."

Belle knew she was taking a risk but said "I think I know where they are holding the vervain."

Finn and Kol noticed the necklace and smiled. Klaus said "Do tell dear sister."

Belle didn't like when he called her sister but shrugged it off "I heard when my brother was part of the council and Alaric confirmed it he thinks that they are holding it at a farm far out where people won't bother it."

Klaus smiled and turned to his family "Thank you dear sister. Elijah you have a keep there."

Elijah smiled "I know brother."

Klaus said "So we have work to do."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. Please review so that I can update soon. I want to know what you think so far so I can know if i'm going in the right direction:)**


	23. Chapter 23 plan, text, caught oh my

Chapter 23

Belle felt so bad inside with what she had just told Klaus but it was so that no other person had to die in town so she thought of it as a positive thing.

As Belle, walked back to, the michaelson Family mansion. She could have tried to run and go back to her family but she knew that at this point she just had to roll the dice and see where it lands.

Elijah had his arms protectively around Belle. As if he let go she would disappear into fen air. So as they walked on until they got protectively into the shield spell that he let go even then he lifted Belle into his arms.

Belle said "Elijah can you put me down I'm not going anywhere I promise you."

Elijah just smiled "I know love but I'm not putting you down."

Belle started to wiggle and try to get out he was getting to clingy for her likings. Belle turned around and saw Caroline was looking at her a smiled on her face and what she saw was a play fight between two lovers. Belle just smiled at Caroline and gave up on moving. Belle may as well enjoy this.

One thing Belle found a good trait in a guy like Elijah was he was a gentleman and knows how to treat a woman for one thing. And Belle will always love that.

When they got to the mansion Alice was waiting with a younger boy and girl wolf who all bowled to Klaus as a sign of respect and submission. Klaus nodded back to them and said "Anything to report?"

Alice spoke up as the other two stood behind Alice "No alpha nothing going on around the boarder all clear just saw someone walking around I don't think there with the Salvatore's though never seen them before...but besides that nothing."

Klaus nodded "Good you can go now. Do the same tomorrow. Let this be a lesson! Never go against you betters."

Alice got on her knees the boy and girl followed head bowled "Yes alpha I will listen to you. I am under you and your family. I will never go against you."

Klaus nodded and said "Good. Go with the other hybrids and make sure nothing goes wrong."

Alice nodded and went off. She looked at Belle and saw that she was starring at the two kids a looked that said "Are they yours?"

Alice murmured a soft whisperer that said "Adopted them."

Belle nodded and as fast as Elijah could carry her inside the house.

Elijah laid her down on the couch with her head on his lap. Elijah stroked Belle's hair. Klaus had Caroline on his lap, Rebekah was laying down on the half couch spayed out no one was sitting with her, Kol was sitting on the stairs, Finn took the last chair.

Klaus said "We got a heading we just need to find what farm it is at. Then we will have no more problems drinking from the humans... and no Kol we cannot just go on a killing spree when we get vervain out of the way."

Kol said "But why that is a way to say we are not scared of you and we are in charge."

Belle had to speak up "But then there goes the secret you don't want to attack head on. Look when my brother was in the army Damon told me of how to plan and the element of surprise is the way to go. They will never suspect it. One thing that I actually liked about my brother going into the army was he learned how to fight and teach me and also how to plan. So go with surprise attack."

Rebekah said "Good idea Belle...you're really fitting into the family."

Finn for the first time spoke up "Where not going to get anywhere if we don't get a heading on where the farm is."

Klaus glared at him "Brother one step at a time...One step at a time how do you think I got through my whole life trying to unlock the werewolf in me. It's part of my nature. So we will soon all be free and be what we are truly meant to be."

Kol and Rebekah had to smile at that. Belle was about to say something when she felt he phone buzz. She stiffened at that but no one seemed to notice.

Belle turned to Elijah and said "Elijah I forgot I have something to do upstairs...I will be right back."

Elijah nuzzled her neck. Belle was getting used to him doing that...getting his scent all over her to warn off any other vampires I guess.

Elijah said "Sure sweetheart. Just come back over."

Belle got up went up the stairs avoiding Kol and went into the bathroom and took out her phone. It was Belle's brother Damon the text said: _Hey sis we got a lead on where they keep the vervain!_

Belle smiled and answered:_ Good job brother. How is it going over there?_

Damon answered:_ Where doing better team is getting together...witchy and her mother is almost coming over to help. Do you want to know the location so that you can try to come with us?_

Belle thought about that. She can leave now that she is sort of part of the michaelson and could leave and come back. Belle took the risk and said: _Yes Damon I want to know and will try to come with you if I can._

Damon answered back in a minute: _Near the border of Mystic Falls go down a couple of miles down a gravel road in the barn. But be careful they have guards on the council members. Address 54021 mocking bird oak drive._

Belle answered back: _Got it. Good luck brother and say thank you to Alaric and say hi to Elena for me and Jenna. See you soon brother. Miss you:)_

Belle was about to put her phone up when she heard a female voice "Well my dear sister Belle you have something to tell us?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. Sorry that it took so long had a lot to think about plus a whole lot of other stories.**

**Please review so that I can update faster and sooner. **

**Next chapter: Attack on the council and vervain:)**


	24. Chapter 24 Truth time, plans:Finn or Kol

Chapter 24

Belle gasped and turned around and saw that Rebekah was in the doorway looking at her phone. Belle tried to say something all Rebekah said was "Belle is it so bad leaving here with us that you have to try to get someone to rescue you?"

Belle thought of something quick. Belle didn't want Rebekah to think that she was trying to leave and didn't want him to think that she was a traitor. What would Elijah think to so Belle did the only thing she could "No I was not trying to be rescued. I was getting information about the vervain. Where the council has it stashed."

Rebekah smiled "I know I can trust you. If you tell us where the vervain is then I can forget about you texting someone where you are. And not tell Klaus. One reason is that I really do like you and you're the only girl here besides Caroline that I can talk to. All my life I've just had my brothers to trust and talk too."

Belle felt bad for Rebekah and went up to hug her and said "You can trust me. And I know the feeling I grew up just being friends with my brothers and they were my only friend."

Rebekah took Belle's hand and led her down the stairs. Everyone was downstairs waiting for Belle and Rebekah. Klaus said "So Belle you're up and ready to start the day?"

Rebekah smiled and said "That is why where down here. To start the day with good news Belle has found the location of the vervain."

Klaus sat down on the chair and Kol put down his phone that he was on. Finn came out of the kitchen with a glass of blood they were all at attention waiting for me to answer the question that they have been looking for.

Klaus gave a smirk and said "Do tell us Belle. Where did you learn this information from?"

Belle looked at Rebekah as if to say "What will Klaus do to me if I say?"

Rebekah nodded at her as to say "Go on and tell. You will be fine."

Belle sighed and said "I have been talking to my brother on my phone when I heard about the council. I asked my brother about it because he heard about the vervain when he was on the council. Damon told me what Alaric said about them hiding it at a farm house. Along the border of Mystic Falls. Elena was friends with the preacher's daughter and that they live out there. So that would be the perfect place to keep the vervain. And I know the location of where it is."

Klaus said nothing and came right in the face of Belle and said "And why where you even talking to your brother. You weren't thinking of betraying us where you."

Belle said "No I would never do that to you Klaus. And I love your family. I can forget about all the things you've done Klaus. I forgot I had even brought my phone. And I was just talking to my brother. He gave me the location. And I would have told you Klaus. I promise you. I would never betray your trust."

Klaus looked me in the eyes searching for the truth. When he saw that Belle was not lying he smiled and said "I never doted you once Belle."

Belle sighed and sat down by Elijah. The hard part was out of the way now she just has to not get caught in getting some vervain out of the pile to hand off to her brothers...or Elena since her brothers can't touch vervain.

If Belle got caught doing that then she was not going to be forgiven by Klaus again...even thought she was dating Elijah. That would not save her at all.

Klaus said "Now we just need to get over their start a fire and maybe get rid of some of the council in the process."

Finn for the first time since Belle and Caroline came here spoke out against his brother "Klaus that would be to noticeable. Council members found dead. They would have army's angry mobs after us, Like in the old days. We have to try with caution."

Kol stood up slamming his hands on the table "The hell with precaution. Let's go out and storm the streets. You have 12 hybrids, and you and Belle. So Let's get a move on make are move on the world."

Klaus considered the options of both of his brothers and Caroline looked Klaus in the eye and said "Klaus I think you need to listen to Finn...for once. The council already knows about you and your family. Tyler has already told his mom Carol...and they take Carol seriously. Please just get the vervain and then worry about the council. You can do that if only they stop you."

Klaus looked at Caroline with love and sort of tried to brush of her idea. But he couldn't he loved Caroline. Belle had to stop this "Klaus," Klaus looked at Belle again, "Listen to Caroline. They have guards around the vervain all the time. They won't give up that vervain willingly. There will be a fight but not with the council members the police."

Elijah smiled at Belle and nuzzled her neck and said "Brother they are right. Belle would never lead you astray just like your love Caroline would never do that to you. We are very lucky Nik."

Klaus looked all over and said "Alright we will hold off on attacking the council unless they make their move. You're right for once Finn. We will make our move by getting rid of all the vervain."

So for the hours they spoke of a plan. During the dead of night why all the world was asleep Klaus would get his hybrids the location to make sure the area was clear out and make a call to Klaus and his family to come over. They would get rid of the guards; then they would burn up the building and all of the vervain to say to the world that they were in charge no longer.

4 hours later

Klaus had been passing the woods why his family were waiting around board and running out of things to do. Belle was fidgeting why Elijah held her close. Elijah promised himself to never let her go again.

Rebekah was texting someone and smiling like nothing was wrong. Belle kind of had the suspicion that it was Matt.

Kol was playing a game on his phone. Finn was doing nothing at all just staring into space. Belle kind of suspected that he missed Sage. Caroline was trying to calm down Klaus by telling more about her.

Just then the phone rang and Klaus answered it on the first ring and said "What."

Klaus had a smirk on his face and motioned for Elijah and Finn to come over and whispered to them. They moved to the car and came back with characin. Belle didn't notice that being moved into the car.

Klaus said to the others "Were clear to go. Let's burn the place to the ground."

* * *

**Thank your for all the reviews and followers. Sorry that it took so long to update been so buessy and so many ideas in my head to go by.**

**Please review so that I can update faster. Tell me how I'm doing and if you like the direction I'm going in:)**


	25. Chapter 25 Attack on the Vervain Farm

Chapter 25

Belle got more scared and worried as the hour rode on. What was she going to tell her family and friends if she could not save some of the vervain? Will they call her a traitor and what about Caroline?

Elijah tried to calm Belle down "Don't worry about it Belle; Love just calm down. Nothing is going to go wrong. We just need the vervain and then we can move on with our plan. Nobody is going to get hurt."

Belle tried to take his advice but all she thought about is the faces of her family and friends. Klaus said "Brother your right there should be no trouble as long as no one stands in our way. Don't worry Sister were going to get what we want."

Belle flinched at being called sister. Klaus has been calling her that for a while. They all began to think of her as family. But she still didn't like being called that.

Kol smiled at Belle and nudged her and that made Belle laugh. Kol he acted psycho sometimes outside of the family but that just how he wanted people to think he was, Kol he was just protective of his family.

Elijah saw that look in Kol's eyes and said "Don't you dare kill anyone. If that is not needed, leave the guards alone. Got it brother?"

Kol glared and said "Brother don't be a kill joy. Leave that job to Finn."

Finn who was silent in the back of the car glared at Kol.

That got to an old deserted farm land. Klaus parked the car outback. Belle said to the others "My brother Damon said that his friend Alaric told him it is out in a shed but be careful they have cells back there too full of vervain."

Klaus put a hand on Belle's shoulder and said "Thank you for the help Belle. You have proved to us that you can fit in with the family and that is most important to our family is trust and no betrayal."

Belle fidgeted on her feet. When everyone was ready Kol came out with a bat and Belle turned around and said "Kol what is that you got there and why?"

Kol had an evil smirk on his face and twirled the bat around in his arms "Oh this. It's a weapon that I can use. Knock some people out. I tried it on someone."

Belle searched her memory. Belle gasped and heard her brother say that Kol had bit him with a bat when they went to Devore looking for Jeremy."

Belle slapped Kol "That is for what you did to my brother."

Kol said "Sorry but he pushed me at the Ball. But Elena yelled at me. I did nothing to Jeremy. You know we where the best of mates. I want to spare him when the new order comes. We had fun."

Belle said "So you not going to hurt Jeremy or...Elena?"

Kol said "No they both did nothing to me so I won't."

Belle smiled and said "Good."

As they walked through the fields Belle saw they hybrids in the back waiting to be ordered if needed. Alice saw Belle and smiled at her. The other 12 hybrids nodded at Belle. Klaus must have told them not to do anything to her to respect Belle.

Elijah pulled Belle close kissing her neck "I love you Belle. Once this is all over, we should think about going further and maybe get married a small wedding just my family and your friends. Wouldn't that be nice love?"

Belle shuddered at that she had thought about marrying Elijah many times and thought about how lovely the wedding would be to be with her one true love. Belle answered "That would be nice. But not right now to much going on."

Elijah smiled at the thought of Belle all to himself the world knowing that she is off limits. Elijah was a very possessive man as much as his brothers Klaus, and Kol where when he finds his mate.

Klaus saw the guards around the station and cursed at the sight of them all loaded with guns full of wooden bullets, cross bows, and vervain all over. Klaus said "We need a distraction. Which one of us is it going to be...Kol?"

Kol smirked and swings his bat around itching for a fight. Elijah said "No brother we just need a human hostage and for them to surround you. Then if they give you trouble use that and more. Got it Kol?"

Rebekah sighs "Can't we just kill them all. Or use me pretty girl and all their men all the same."

Klaus put an arm around Rebekah "No little sister. You're too important to me and Elijah. Kol needs his fun, you'll get yours soon enough."

Rebekah sighed and went over to Belle "Over protective brothers."

Belle said "I know the feeling. When I was human they wouldn't let me out of sight especially Damon. Even when he went off to fight in war I could count on him, still there for me."

The guards heard us and said "Who goes there. This is private property come out before we come get you and take you to jail."

Rebekah rolled her eyes "Humans so over dramatic and they think there on top. Belle this is why they need to know who is in charge."

Belle fidgeted and then Kol was off as he spins around and to the humans only saw wind one of the guards said "Ernie go cheek over there I saw something. You don't want the pastor to get mad. What if it is a vampire?"

Ernie sigs and picks up vervain darts and said "All right Rick."

Kol laughed and taps Ernie on the shoulder and said "Hello mate," grabs his neck and bites it, "Let's go see the others."

With bloods dripping down he yells "Hey out there got you partner. Come and get me!"

The guard Rick yelled out for back up as Elijah said "Let's go!" and takes Belle hand.

Klaus said "Rebekah be careful and go help Kol. Keep him in line, we will be back soon."

Belle and Caroline followed "Care how do you feel about this?"

Caroline looks at her and said "I have mixed feelings. The council has hurt me and hurt my mom too almost lost her job. But without vervain vampires will get out of control."

Belle said "I'm worried about what my brothers will think. Don't tell Klaus or Elijah this but I'm going to try to sneak vervain out and give them some."

Caroline gasped "Belle you're going to get yourself killed Nik trust you and what about Elijah. Who cares what they think you love Elijah. And you want freedom."

Belle smelled Characin and saw that Klaus had lit it on wood and newspaper. Belle thought about when her house burnt down when she was human the council storming the streets hungry for vampires.

Then they heard bullets and stakes firing at them it pierced Caroline in the shoulder she screamed out and Klaus yelled "Caroline Love!"

Caroline yelled "Nik!"

Klaus growled out "Elijah! Throw the Fire!"

Klaus whistled and they heard growls and werewolves jumped out and the guards yelled "Werewolves! Get the silver!"

Klaus was about to change when Belle came over and said "Klaus I know you want to do that but get Caroline in the car and get her healed up. She needs you I got this."

Klaus gold eyes shined and both sets of fangs came out but looked at Caroline in Belle's arms and said "Your right. I'll be back Belle, make them pay. Come on love let's get you fixed up," Klaus grabbed Caroline and was off before the guards could get him.

Hybrids where ripping and roaring at the guards tearing the guns up and stakes up. Kol was all over the place killing and biting people left and right. Rebekah jumped people and smiled as the knocked out. Wolves howled into the night as some got shot but healed instantly the effect of being a hybrid.

Belle sighed and closed her eyes and jumped into the air and changed into a hybrid too and jumped and helped her friend Alice and her cubs. Alice nodded and went back to helping heard the guards away.

Now Belle just needs to get vervain out off the burning building. Elijah was approaching the building fire burning and the characin lit up and threw it into the building. Belle eyes watched it burn as Kol wiped the blood off him. Klaus had come back and had blood all over him a sword in his hand and bodies around him.

Belle had to do it now, Belle jumped in the building and saw some of the vervain had not burnt down and grabbed some in her mouth. It burnt the inside of her mouth but she ignored it this was for her family and future family.

Belle concentrated on turning back and the painful body turned back human. Belle picked up the rest of the vervain and stuffed in her black bag big enough to hide inside her coat she had on just in case of emergency of transformation.

Belle had blood on her mouth and wiped it off and quickly got out of the burning building and saw that Kol was smirking and Rebekah looked happy, Elijah saw Belle and picked her up and said "Love you OK? Anything hurt?"

Belle snuggled into Elijah and said "I'm OK Elijah. Got back quick and easy, besides you know I'm a hybrid. Got everything burnt so no more vervain."

Elijah sighed "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or my family."

Belle looked up lovingly at Elijah and said "Everything is fine. Klaus is Caroline OK."

Klaus smirks his dimples showing and said "she is tucked up in a blanket snuggled up in the car and her wounds are healing up just fine."

Klaus grabs Belles hand and Elijah, Kol and Rebekah, and Finn and said "Were family all of us and we stay together forever. Family forever."

Belle had to smile at that. Elijah and Rebekah said "Always."

Klaus looked at them all "Promise this time we will stay together. Stage one is complete. Now we just need to do the big part."

But the moment was broken as sirens in the distance was heard and the cars come rolling in that must be the council. Klaus said "Well let's go don't want to have to deal with that."

With that the family piled into the car. Belle saw Caroline and smiled and said "You OK Care?"

Caroline smiled and leaned into Klaus and said "Sure am. You're all OK?"

Elijah grabbed Belle and pulled her towed him and said "We are all OK. Klaus lets go. Kol get in the car! You had your fun."

Kol grumbled and got in beside Belle and Elijah. With that they were off, Belle would think of what to do next tomorrow with the vervain and how to give it back to Damon and Elena.

* * *

**Sorry that I have not updated in so long. I had to think real hard where to take the story next. Hope that you like Chapter 25 of Rise of the Original Vampires. Please review and tell me what you think so that I can update faster. Hope you like the direction i'm going in. Review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Returning home, what to do

Chapter 26

When they reached the house Klaus got out right away and held Caroline to him and said to Caroline "Come now love let's get you cleaned up."

Caroline moaned and snuggled into Klaus who had a smirk on his face. Belle smiled he always acted so different around Caroline and his family, to the outside world he looked like a killer who didn't have any remorse or emotions. But Belle and Caroline see the real side of him who just was protective and acted the way the world wanted to see him.

Belle was bruised and bloody and needed a shower. Elijah smiled and kissed Belle "You did great tonight my lovely Belle. Now let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Belle tried to get out of his arms but Elijah laughed and Belle hissed at him "Elijah I can walk myself you know."

Elijah smiled and kissed Belle's neck "But I love carrying you around you used to love it in the 20's. You would smile and say you were royalty."

Belle rolled her eyes but smiled Elijah always the gentleman. He may sometimes act scary and protective. Like when he first met Elena. But deep down he was a honest and loving man who just was protective of his family.

Kol rolled his eyes "Am I the only one in this family who doesn't have a love life and is not love dovey."

Elijah said "If you didn't look like you're about to murder someone you would have a love life."

Kol hissed out vampire face out "I don't look like I'm about to murder someone. I can be nice."

Belle said "Well Kol who are you interested in?"

Klaus yelled from upstairs in the bathroom "He is obsessed with witches."

Finn rolled his eyes and ran upstairs. Belle hummed and wondered if he was actually on their side or where Esther was?

Belle said "Well there is Bonnie Bennett but she wouldn't want to be interested in vampires."

Kol smiled "Really now. Can you get her to talk to me dear sister?"

Rebekah who just got out of the car smeared with blood rolled her eyes "Your better off with Elena then with her. Bonnie doesn't like Belle either."

Kol looked up and smirked Belle yelled "Stay away from Elena she is happy with my brother Kol. You know I'll look for someone for you."

Kol smiled really "Really?"

Belle rolled into Elijah "Yea I know a couple witches out there. We don't want you to be the singe man. Besides you're not dying any time soon."

Kol smirked swinging his bat and ran upstairs. Rebekah put a hand on Belle's arm "Your too good Belle. You fit in fine here and you're a good friend." She hugged Belle and said "See you tomorrow Belle."

Elijah made his was upstairs carrying Belle and sat her on his bed and said "I'll draw a bath for you my lovely Belle."

And with that went into the bathroom. Belle searched for her phone and when she was alone in the bath she would contact her brothers.

Elijah smiled and pocked his head out "What kind of bubble bath would you like jasmine, twilight woods, moonlight path, Japanese cherry blossom, and sweet pea?"

Belle hides her phone and says "Surprise me Elijah. You know me so well."

Elijah smiles and says "And we will get to know each other more because you're not leaving my side ever again. You're my love and soul mate."

Belle shivered but couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes and that thought came back in her head that says stay with him and never leave. Forget about your family they are going to be spared.

Elijah came to Belle and rubbed her neck and kissed her head and turned it to face him to kiss her lips next. He stopped and looked at her in the light and hissed "Love your all brushed lucky those people are dead or they wouldn't be alive for touching you."

Belle saw his eyes go dark and Belle knew how he got when he was mad so she put her hand on Elijah's face and shushed him "Lijah look at me...no look at me. I'm fine and I'm already healing. Calm down no one is ever going to hurt me," Belle leaned in and kissed Elijah on the lips and he pushed her down on the bed and got on top. The world stopped for Belle, "You're not going to let anyone harm me. I know you're not. Elijah nothing is ever going to take me away from you."

Elijah smiled and nuzzled her neck "I know Belle. I love you so much, now why don't you go make use of the bath I prepared for you. I added relaxing bath beads and something else."

With that Elijah got up and left to talk to the whole family. Belle got up and made her way to the bathroom there where candle lit and rose petals scattered around and the scent of moonlight path filled the room. Belle smiled and said "Oh Elijah you know me so well. I love him so much if only my family can see it that way."

She stripped down and got in the relaxing bath tub. And sighed as the hot water felt good on her skin and washed away the blood and scratches and holes began to hill up.

Belle sighed and thought about what happened she really didn't feel bad about what she did she defined her friends. And the council was really getting on her nerves for what they have done to her brothers and Elena and also the Mikaelson family.

Belle had to get that vervain to her brothers. She got out her phone and looked around only one around was herself. So she strolled down to **Damon.** And went to text and typed out: **Hey brother I got the vervain. All is well around?**

Belle ducked her head and sighed out. The phone vibrated and Damon text back: **All is fine around here the team is doing fine. Bonnie has decided to join us finally, Alaric is back to his old self since Jenna is back and ready to fight. Elena and I are running the team together now. When can you get away to deliver the supply of vervain?**

Belle smiled glad that Alaric is smiling and not mopping around anymore. His werewolf must be happy too, which also means Jeremy and Elena are happy again. Now Belle just had to find a way to get to town and sneak to her brothers. Belle said back to Damon:** I can try to get out in 2 days or tomorrow and say that I need to go get food or blood at the hospital. Maybe say with Caroline. I'm fine here Elijah and the family has not tried anything at all. No need to worry I'm a big girl brother. Just keep everyone together you and Elena. Say that I said hi to Elena and Jenna and Jeremy.**

Belle smiled and then there was a knock at the door "Lovely Belle are you Ok you didn't hurt yourself?"

Belle shook her head as it came up the water was cooling off and some rose petals had got in her hair creating a crown. "Yes my love I'm OK. Elijah I will join you in a minute. Is Caroline OK?"

Elijah said "Yes she is fast asleep with Klaus snuggling her close as she can get. I'll be waiting Belle."

When he was gone Belle got out her phone the message read: **Good Belle. I'll be waiting. I hope to see you soon. You and Elena are the only ones that are sane in this town besides Alaric. I love you too Little Sister.**

Belle smiles how she misses her big brother. Belle pulled the plug and stepped out and dried her hair and braided it behind her head and put some rose petals in her hair. Belle looked in the mirror and nodded at her work put on a white and read night gown and went to Elijah and snuggled up to him he didn't seem to notice the vervain in her bedside table in the small purse. Elijah kissed her head and said "Good night my love."

Belle smiled and kissed him long on the lips as he barried himself in her hair. "Good night Elijah. I love you so much. Don't worry I will never leave here and stay with you."

Belle was starting to mean those words. As Elijah smiles and Belle drips off to sleep not thinking about her brothers or what side she was on. All that mattered was herself and Elijah and his family at the moment.

* * *

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update. I had to think long and hard where to take this story next. But here it is chapter 26 of Rise of the Original Vampires. Please review and tell me what you thank of the direction I'm going in. Hope that you like where I'm going your reviews have really helped**


	27. Chapter 27 Waking up,blood,and captured

Chapter 27

Belle woke up to the sound of the clinging of dishes downstairs and the bed was cold and not warm like it was when she went to be snuggled up to Elijah.

Belle sighed and got out clothes but stopped someone had laid out for her a day dress it was a beautiful white and red dress that showed off her figure that she had back when she was human she was the most beautiful girl back then as everyone had told her. There were black high hills and matching diamond earrings too with a hair bow to tie her hair in the back half way up.

Belle guessed that Rebekah or Caroline had helped her pick it out and not wanting to disappoint them she put it on, Belle was not a fan of dressed but she put it on anyway. Besides when she was done she had to admit it was her style and comfortable for what she was about to ask to do.

Belle un-braided her hair and picked the flowers out her hair fell loose in blonde waves. Then she brushed it and pulled it back half way. When she got downstairs she heard a gasp from Caroline who looked similar to her except for a blue dress that Klaus said she looked good in that color "Belle you look beautiful. Come show off to Elijah!"

Klaus was helping cook with Rebekah and Rebekah smiled and said "I knew you would look good in what I picked out for you, don't you agree Elijah?"

Elijah put down the news paper and flashed over "You did good Bekah," Elijah kissed her head and whispered "But you look good in anything you wear my love."

Klaus put down the breakfast and called out "Kol! Get down here breakfast is read same for you Finn!"

Kol came down with music in his ears and said "You don't need to yell Nik I can hear you even with music in my ear," he then turned to Caroline and Belle "I do so love modern age, I love the portable music but some of the music now a days I can leave without but I do love the change in technology."

Belle smiled "It did get better Kol. And yes it is convenient Hay her is an idea why don't I show Kol how to drive today I need to go in town anyway where running out of blood me and Caroline can run to the hospital."

Klaus sat at the head of the table "I don't think that is a good idea to many people are trying to get rid of us all and I don't want anything to happen to you Belle, and you to Caroline love. We can't risk it."

Elijah said "I have to agree with my brother Belle I couldn't leave with myself if you got caught of even taken back by your family. I know they wouldn't hurt you but they wouldn't let you out ever again."

Belle looked around and sipped her blood out of the glass and also took a bit of her omelet "But Elijah I can defend myself and Caroline and it will be quick just a couple of minutes where just getting blood bags and besides the vervain is gone. Please Elijah...Klaus?"

Klaus looked at Caroline and then at Elijah "What do you think?"

Caroline said "I would not go far and Belle would never let anything happen to me. Besides I need to stock up on new cloths. Not that I mind what you buy me Klaus I love it but it is getting winter you know that don't you Klaus. Just to get out for a little while."

Klaus couldn't say no to Caroline "Alright love as long as you stay close to Belle and don't stray far, I couldn't live with myself if someone took you from me you're my humanity just like Belle is to Elijah."

And with that Caroline kissed Klaus and Belle did the same thing to Elijah and whispered "Thank you Elijah I won't be long. I would never leave you or your family. I love you Elijah."

And for the first time Belle could admit it she actually felt what she did back in the 20's for Elijah and nothing was going to take that away from Belle and she had to agree change did need to happen the humans are ruining the planet and vampires can make it a better place.

Elijah deepened the kiss and said "I love you to my lovely Belle you are my light my love my world. Come back soon."

Belle got up and said "I will Elijah I will never leave you again."

Belle and Caroline went outside and Belle grabbed her coat that held the vervain and when they were in the car Caroline sniffed the coat and brought out the bag and gasped "You brought vervain?"

Belle sighed and turned on the music "Yes I'm giving it to my brothers but Caroline I am on Elijah's and Klaus's side. I want change the world needs to change or else the world is not going to be here."

Caroline looked deep in Belle's eyes for the answer and found she was telling the truth "Are we even going to the hospital to get blood?"

"Yes of course we are, we are running low aren't we?"

Caroline smiled "I'm just happy to get out. Not that I mind yours or Klaus or even Rebekah's company but sometimes I need to go to the grill or hang out with my friends you Know?"

Belle climbed out of the car when they got to the hospital and walked in the clerk at the desk asked "Can I help you girls?"

Belle smiled at the red head and said "Yes you can," and looked deep in her eyes "You will forget you saw us and also where do you keep the blood?"

The woman nodded and said "I will forget I saw you and the blood is in the back of the hospital first door on the right you can't miss it, it is a giant refrigerator in the back."

Belle nodded and motioned to Caroline "You could have just asked me I know where it is."

"They may have moved it, with so many blood bags disappearing I know the routine I have seen it done with all the places I have been."

When they got to the back Belle opened the door and got out the duffle bag that Caroline had grabbed and stuffed it full of about 100 bags, that should be enough for the family and Belle and Caroline. When they were done people saw them come out Caroline compelled them all to forget they saw them "You did good Caroline you're getting better at this now isn't this diet better then animal blood?"

Caroline nodded "Yea Klaus and you have helped me a lot. Now where are we meeting your brother and Elena?"

Belle looked at the phone at the last text message that she got before she left and said "At the boarding house, they come back and forth from there when they need supplies for the team. Besides they need to keep up having a normal life."

Caroline nodded "I know the feeling."

Belle patted her back "This won't take long and don't you want to see Elena and Bonnie?"

Caroline smiled "Of course I do I missed them all."

Belle smiled and took off in her car and stopped at the boarding house and got out with her bag full of vervain "Home sweet home."

Belle got out her key and opened the door and yelled out "Anyone home!"

Damon and Elena flashed over and Damon hugged Belle "Oh my sister I missed you are you OK?"

Belle patted his back "I'm fine brother they didn't do anything to me. You know they would never hurt me. Elijah would surly kill himself if he did anything to me."

Damon released her and Elena gave into the hug "I've missed you Belle," and then turned to Caroline who came into the hug too, "And you too Caroline you OK?"

Caroline smiled "Of course Elena you know Klaus would never hurt me."

Belle got out her bag and handed her brother the vervain "I hope this is enough I grabbed all I could before the barn burned down and the house."

Damon looked down and said "Yes this should be enough to last a while."

Belle nodded and looked at the clock the sun was going down and then turned to Caroline who was thinking the same thing "Brother is there anything that you want to ask because we need to be getting back."

Elena looked at them all and asked "We want to know what has been going on when we had to leave you with Elijah and Klaus. Can you tell us?"

Belle got into the story and plan and what has been going on. And Damon didn't like the parts with what his sister was doing with Elijah and Belle tried to calm him down and say that she really did have feeling for Elijah. Elena was trying to keep calm with what Caroline told them about Klaus because Elena was trying to understand what the relationship with Klaus and Caroline was.

Damon said "Well Belle I don't think you need to go back those Originals are not good for you sis."

Belle looked at Caroline who had gone pale and Belle said "Damon I have to go back, they have done nothing but understand us. You need to understand that the world needs to change. Look at what the humans has done to the planet, we vampires can change the world and who can do it better then Klaus and Elijah and his family."

Damon looked at Belle and said "You're being compelled. You're not going back."

Belle got up and grabbed Caroline and ran outside, but stopped when she felt a dart in her neck and one on Caroline and Damon picked up Belle who had gone weak and Caroline Damon said "Sorry Belle but you need help and those originals are not helping you."

They dragged them to the boarding house Elena asked "Damon are we doing the right thing maybe they are right."

Damon took her hand "They are a little right the world needs to change but not by the originals. We can do that on our own."

Elena nodded and closed the door. What they did not noticed was the blonde original Rebekah was outside and gasped at what she saw and she glared at Damon and Elena and ran off for help from her brothers. When Rebekah got home Elijah and Klaus saw the worry look and her face and Klaus asked "What is it little sister?"

Rebekah said in one breath "Caroline and Belle have been taken."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. I hope that you liked chapter 27 of Rise of the Original Vampires. Please review and tell me what you thank so far and the direction that I'm going in.**


	28. Chapter 28 Plan, waking up and the call

Chapter 28

Klaus P.O.V

Klaus broke the glass of blood he was holding at the word of his sister "Bekah you better be telling the truth or..."

Rebekah held up her hand to his brother "I saw with my own eyes, Caroline got in the way of Damon holding Belle in his arms and the Stefan grabbed Caroline and snapped her neck to."

Elijah punched at wall and Kol and Klaus looked at him, Elijah never lost his temper ever. But with Elijah only Belle would cause him to lose himself.

Elijah asked "Rebekah why was Belle and Caroline even that close to the boarding house."

Rebekah sighed and looked up at the winding staircase "They were at the hospital and Damon was there, don't ask me why and they wanted to talk to them I saw when I got out of the shopping mall, Belle looked hesitant but went with them not wanting to look suspicious. Caroline was ready to leave and Belle was getting outside when Damon surprised Belle by grabbing her saying they didn't want her to go back, Caroline jumped up defending her and they both got knocked out."

Kol had on a murderous look Klaus saw and so does Elijah, they knew how Kol felt about Belle and Caroline. To Kol like the others they where is sisters, they where family and you don't go missing around with your family.

Klaus said "I'm going to go rip their hearts out, I don't care what you say Elijah they have crossed the line. We have sat around for too long it's time to get into action."

Rebekah didn't look so confident about those words "Nik, we promised Belle that we would leave her brothers alone, I feel the same way as you do but we can't do that to Belle. She loves Damon and Elena to death."

The family was a cross roads, so Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus turned to Elijah for the answers. He was the oldest and they were dealing with his mate.

Elijah ran his hands through his short brown hair his suit was now all ruffled from his wariness for his Belle. But he had to do so "We have to get them back, I will not live without my Belle or Klaus you without your Caroline. We have to get them back with whatever force is necessary."

Belle P.O.V.

Belle groaned as she woke up and looked around she was in her old room in the boarding house. She had no memory of how she got here. She was supposed to be at the Mikaelson manor.

Then it all came back, she went to the blood bank with Caroline and then to deliver the vervain to her brothers. Then they knocked them out and then wouldn't let them go back to Elijah and Klaus.

Belle got up and went to the door it was locked of course but Belle was smarter than that and used with her hybrid strengths that she was gifted with and knocked the door down.

Belle listened in the hallways seemed like on one was home, but then she listened again and it sounded like a vampire heartbeat and then slower but still a vampire. Belle guessed it had to be Caroline, and Belle hand to get them out of here.

Belle followed the sound and found that it was the attic or Stefan's room, why Caroline was in there she had no clue.

Belle kicked down the door, Stefan would forgive her they were family and Stefan was understanding and all. Caroline was not knocked out was high on vervain for sure, she kept on saying "Klaus...help me Klaus, I love you...Klaus."

Belle had to smile at her friend; she was so in love with him. They had to get out of here, she loved her family but right know they are starting a war that they could not win. Belle had to get her family and Elena out of here.

Belle shook Caroline awake "Caroline, Care wake up we need to get out of her, Klaus is looking for you and Elijah me, but we can't let them get their hands on my brothers. Please open your eyes."

Caroline groaned "Be...lle is that you. I can't get up they put too much vervain in me."

Belle knew she needed blood but she had none on her so she bit into her wrist and held it up "Caroline drink from me, I will be fine...we need to get out of here."

Caroline opened her mouth and latched on to Belle and drinks until she can stand; she was still wobbly but could manage. Belle put his hands around Caroline and held her close, and they made their way down stairs as they tried to open the door but there was a barrier around them Caroline murmured "What's wrong Belle why can't we get out?"

"Damon must have got Bonnie to do a barrier spell we can't get out. We have to get Bonnie to let us out," Said Belle.

"Belle don't you know witches, I heard you talk to Kol about that," Said Caroline.

Belle looked around trying to find her phone luckily no one took hers and said "Yea I do know witches one is named Darcie Black, I think she is related somewhere along the lines as the Bennett's. Thanks for the idea."

Caroline smiled then Belle saw that she was getting dizzy and sat her down in the living room on the chair and got out her phone calling Darcie. Darcie answered "Hello there Belle, good to hear from you what can I do for you?"

Belle sighed she didn't want to involve her friend but now things were getting out of hand and she had to do something "I need your help Dare how fast can you get down here to Mystic Falls?"

"I can get on the next flight, what wrong B."

"I got stuck with a barrier spell that my brothers witch friend trapped me in. Plus there going to be a war if we don't get the help we need. I'll explain more latter."

"OK Belle I will help you what friends are for."

Belle smiled and said "By Darcie, see you soon."

Caroline lifted her head "Are we getting out of here any time soon, I don't fee so good, I don't know what your brothers gave to me...wait I think Tyler did this I remember someone that smelled like a werewolf...why would he."

Belle patted her shoulder "He is jealous of you and Klaus, I guess of he can't have you no one can. I will get back of him don't worry I don't think that my brothers would have done that to you or Elena."

Belle felt a presence out side and got to the window and smiled and saw that the originals where outside and some of Klaus's hybrids. Belle smiled at Caroline "Care Klaus is here."

Caroline sat up "What are we going to do, they are going to fight to get us back Klaus won't let them go this time."

Belle sighed "We have to try to do so."

Belle got to the window and opened it but still couldn't get out but could hear perfectly fine. Elijah saw them and smiled at Belle. Now all Belle had to do was try to get them out of a fight right now.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update I have a lot to think of what to do next. But here it is Chapter 28 of Rise of the Original Vampires. Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and if I'm going in the right direction. I will update faster and sooner the next time. **


	29. Chapter 29 Darcie the witch,getting out

Chapter 29

Klaus looked lived and saw his love knocked out weak on the couch "Oh that is it! I'm going to kill them all! You don't touch my mate!"

Elijah nodded and looked at Belle who was putting on a strong face he reached his hand out for Belle to take but Belle shook her head. Elijah looked hurt "What is wrong my love, come on out to me."

Belle shook her head as Caroline tried to sit up to come on over Belle rushed over and pushed her back down "Elijah we would love to but where trapped Bonnie put a spell on the house where we can't get out."

Kol growled "I know that spell I read it in a grimoire that mother had stored away that I took with me."

Belle looked at Kol like how he knew that or how to read that Caroline looked over at him to. Kol smirked "Didn't you know sweetheart I could have been a warlock mother was going to train me even though father didn't want me to."

Belle thought of course he could have been. Klaus said "Well I am not waiting my love is in there and looks like she is on the verge of a permeate death."

Elijah was losing his control as well Rebekah looked at Belle and saw she had a plan "Brothers I think Belle here has a plan."

Elijah tried to reach his hand in but hit a barrier that Belle could not reach to him either "What are you planning my lovely Belle?"

Belle grinned at him "My brothers and Elena aren't the only one that have friends with witches. My friend Darcie is coming here and is going to help me out."

Caroline gasped out "Belle is getting us a witch on our side Darcie is a friend to Belle and very loyal. We need all the help we can get."

Klaus growled at the state that Caroline was in "Love did the Salvatore's do this to you?"

Caroline shook her head side to side "N...O! Tyler I think did he is jealous of what we have no...w. Stefan and Damon vervained Belle n...n...not me. Don't..." She tried to get out more but she was so weak.

Klaus eyes turned yellow and hit a tree the hybrids backed up knowing what would happen to Tyler. Never touch a werewolf's mate or the alphas mate.

Caroline got up and staggered to the window and tried to reach her hand through "Klaus please calm down. I don't like Tyler at the moment either but we need to stay strong. I'm getting out so is Belle just wait."

Klaus eyes turned back to normal. They all heard the sound of a car coming up the drive way. Klaus's hybrids growled ready to fight off any attacks.

Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were ready to.

Belle and everyone heard the sound of clicking high hills boots and whistling a toon that Belle and her friends only know.

Belle yelled out "Nik! Tell your hybrids to stand down! It's my friend Darcie!"

Klaus held his hand up to the hybrids to stand down. Belle breathed out and yelled "Darcie!"

Darcie laughed out "Who else would it be!"

A woman stepped out with short curly black hair and green-gold eyes. Wearing a fitted short summer dress that was deep midnight blue; with set tights on her legs and, high hilled boots. A long necklace with charms hung around her neck and a dove on the end, and a charm bracelet.

Belle ran to the door and forgets the barrier was there and hit it. Belle screamed and Elijah yelled "Belle!"

Belle laughed and said "I'm OK Elijah, I'm just forgotten!"

Darcie came up and stared at the boarding house "So this is where you grew up Belle?"

Belle nodded and supported Caroline in her arms "Yea me and my brothers."

Darcie looked around "Yep this is strong magic...from my distant relatives I presume."

Belle nodded "But you're a stronger witch."

Darcie looked at the Mikaelson family and nodded "Yes but stand back...I don't want to hurt you or..."

Belle helped Caroline lean against her "This is Caroline Forbs."

Darcie got out her grimoire and flipped through the pages and found the spell and started chanting in Latin...at least that what Belle thought it was.

Belle felt lighter in the room and so did Caroline; she could feel the outside and the air. Darcie opened her eyes and smiled "You're free to come out Belle...Caroline."

Belle took Caroline's hand and stepped through the boarding house door. Caroline gasped in pain and Klaus rushed to Caroline and helped her stand up "Love..."

Caroline smiled at Klaus "I'm fine Klaus I'm just weak like I told you I need a blood bag."

Belle smiled at the pair and went up to Hug Darcie who opened her arms for her "Oh Darcie thank you. I have messed you I haven't seen you since New Orleans."

Darcie nodded "I've been traveling learning more spells and helping witches out of predicaments."

Belle laughed and said "Well why don't you stay a while and let me explain how you can help me and my family over here," Belle nodded to the Mikaelson family

Darcie looked at them all "Well Belle I don't know what you have gotten into but...I am always willing to help a friend and a noble cause."

Elijah came up and pulled Belle to face him and looked all over Belle checking to see if anyone had touched or hurt his love.

Elijah deep brown eyes saw burn marks on her arm "Oh they are so dead!"

Darcie jumped at the sound of Elijah voice and fell back and landed on the ground but Kol caught her and held her close and smiled at Darcie "Why hello there love."

Darcie smiled and said "Thank you..."

Kol smiled "My name is Kol Mikaelson."

Belle shushed Elijah "No Elijah this was not my brothers or Elena and her brother...I ran into vervain on the walls and doors. I promise you...I am fine and never going to leave your side again."

Elijah growled and took her into a deep kiss "Oh my lovely Belle you are never going anywhere without me beside you...I can't lose you not again."

Elijah took Belle's hand and led her over to Klaus and Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Darcie "Let's get out of here. Darcie I'll have Kol set you up a room you're staying with us."

Darcie gripped her bag full of spell books "No that is fine I can rent a hotel."

Kol gripped her arm "Sweetheart you are staying with us...rooms are much better than a hotel...not friend of Belle's is staying in a hotel."

Darcie looked deep in Kol eyes and then at Belle who nodded "Stay with us. Oh and Darcie this is my boyfriend Elijah, Klaus and Caroline his mate, Rebekah and you know Kol."

Darcie was about to say something when they heard "Hey get away from my sister!" And out came Damon and Elena, Stefan and Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler.

Elijah hissed fangs out. Klaus looked ready to murder Tyler and clenched to Caroline.

Belle said "Elijah...Elijah please let's get out of here. Let's go home not right now."

Elijah relaxed and picked Belle up and nodded to the others to follow, Kol also took Darcie in his arms and off they went.

Belle looked back and saw her brothers ready to follow but Belle shook her head at them no.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update I had a lot to think about. Hope you like chapter 29 of Rise Of the Original Vampires. Review and tell me what you think so far and the direction I'm going in. Please review so that I can update faster.**


	30. Chapter 30 Plans and midnight run

Chapter 30

Belle by the end of this was going to get whip lash from being carried or even getting knocked out. Not that she minded being in Elijah's arms no she loved that but not being carried around and all the running that was going on. Elijah noticed that Belle looked like she was going to pass out "Are you alright my lovely?"

Belle saw the room was spinning but saw that they had made it to the front of the mansion "No Elijah I'm fine just had an emotional day that is all my love."

Belle rolled over and laid on the couch and said "I just want this all to be over with can't we just start over somewhere else we don't really need to start a revolution just move and have a new beginning as a family."

Elijah sighed and looked over at the family they looked to be all in thought "We could have done that a while back but now they have threatened what is our...our mates."

Caroline looked puzzled at that "But mates..."

Klaus said to Caroline nuzzling her into him "Love mates are sacred not that many vampires on earth have ever found there true mates. They would search the earth but never find them. So mates are a rare thing to be found but when they do. There are many laws and vampires know never to hurt or threaten to take a mate or kill them. Vampires look up to those who find them. Sorry to say for your brothers Belle and your friends but they broke the law."

Belle started to hyperventilate of course she knew that she was Elijah's mate and guessed that Klaus was mated to Caroline "Please let it go don't blame Damon or Elena and Jeremy they didn't know..."

Elijah said "This town has set its fate. We will not change our answer."

Belle shook her head and said "I need air," with that Belle ran out and jumped out the window and turned into a werewolf.

Elijah looked at her a sad expression on his face but he knew the law and he would not she his mate hurt.

Caroline turned to Klaus "Nik do we really have to you know how Damon is and he felt that we were going to hurt Belle...you can take down Tyler but leave them alone you know there plans never work."

Klaus turned to Elijah and Elijah looked at everyone else Kol wasn't paying attention he was looking at the sleeping beauty Darcie. And Rebekah said "I don't know what to do Brothers...you have your mates...mine isn't even interested."

Kol snorted and looked back into the conversation "I still can't believe it is that bus boy."

Rebekah hissed "His name is Matt and I will get him with me you wait and see."

Klaus shook his head with Kol "Whatever you say baby sister."

Caroline sighed "Please try to negotiate with them please Nik...Elijah."

Klaus saw that Caroline was getting tired and said "Well go over what to do tomorrow...come on love let's get you to bed," Klaus picked up Caroline and went to their room.

Kol shook his head and turned to Darcie "Let me show you to your room right across from mine, so if anything happens I'm there for you my darling Darcie."

Darcie blushed and said "Your so sweet Kol," and took his hand and Elijah shook his head he is only that way with family and Darcie his mate.

Elijah got a drink and sat and waited for his love to return she had had a stressful day. He had a lot to think about right now.

Belle saw the full moon and the stars where all out tonight she opened her mouth and let out a howl and jumped over cliffs and trees. There was an echo through the forest of all of the hybrids.

A few of them ran past her doing the boarder and a few butted heads with her and bowled to her as respect for the family.

Belle saw one hybrid and two small pups run up to her a pure gray and white werewolf nuzzled her and panted. This was Alice and the two small cubs where her children small and gray coats.

The cubs tried to jump on Belle but she playfully bit them and they jumped and ran around me Alice rolled her eyes and nodded for Belle to join them for the run.

Belle accepted the challenge and ran as fast as she could Alice was caching up to her but didn't make it to the other side Belle laughed and turned back just as Alice did to the cubs slowly turned back because you could tell they just learned to turn.

Alice said "You're good, you must have been a hybrid for years. I know what you're feeling but mates are important you need to convince your family to move and go away...I shouldn't be telling you this but you're my friend. Elijah will back down but Klaus won't and if he doesn't then the others won't you need to get them out of here."

Belle smiled at her she was taking a big risk but Alice was loyal to the whole family and Belle was part of it. Belle said "Thank you for the advice I will try and I hope that you find your mate and good luck to your young cubs they will be strong werewolves one day."

Alice hugged Belle and ran off the cubs following they waved at Belle and transformed. Belle ran back to the house and Elijah was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry my love I will try to see reason tomorrow. Please come to bed with me my love," Said Elijah picking her up and kissing her.

Belle nodded and closed her eyes she needed to fix this and get her family out Damon, Elena, Alaric and Jenna, Jeremy and the others.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I will be faster next time. Review and tell me what you think of Chapter 30 of Rise of the Original Vampires. There will be more Elijah/Belle in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
